


Chinese translation on "Reactions"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reactions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127722) by [Unda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda). 



【章一】

山治有點精神緊張，這已是給大伙上菜時的慣例了。當然，烹飪讓他平心靜氣，進餐讓他心情愉快，看見大伙吃他親手做的餐點、欣賞他的手藝，自然也讓他欣喜不已；可是，單論上菜的話，山治就不得不緊張了──大伙還沒就坐，路飛就要把食物全部掃進胃裏；而且山治除了得確保食物佈置雅緻，也得讓兩位Lady可以輕易盛取食物。然而，那根本是不可能的任務，因為他還沒有把盤子放在桌上，那班饞鬼就急不待及大肆搶掠、狼吞虎嚥了──當然，美麗的Lady不會如此失禮，但那些臭男人可是「餓虎擒羊」的最佳代言人啊。

有誰乾啃小烤餅的咯吱聲讓他忍不住皺眉（他明明配上醬料讓他們蘸著吃啊），轉身一看才發現船長的臉頰圓鼓圓鼓的，居然滿嘴都塞了烤餅；烏索普埋頭苦啃、喬巴和綠藻則抓著烤餅要蘸醬料。山治沒好氣的轉過身去，深深吸了好幾口煙，試著冷靜下來。

他一邊在心裏默唸『別大驚小怪，別踹扁他們』，一邊遠遠的繞到廚房另一端，張羅其他盤子。

桌邊突然傳來一陣嗆咳噴濺聲，山治抬起眼來，瞄著綠藻笑得舒暢──那笨蛋還不知道花生醬料摻了辣椒吧？

「混帳廚子！你到底在這個摻了什麼鬼！船上所有帶辣的都倒進去了？」索隆雙眼泛淚、啞著嗓子拼命嗆咳。山治笑得更歡了。

「啥？那個太辣你受不了麼？綠～藻～君～」山治故意拖著語氣，把劍士最痛恨的別稱兼恥辱發揮得淋漓盡致。

綠藻狠狠盯著他，山治卻發現對方連淚水都嗆出來了，一張呆臉咳得漲紅。山治居然還能笑得更厲害，嘴角只要再勾起一點、嘴唇就肯定要裂了。

「才沒有！」綠藻君小鬼似的誓不認輸，趕緊用烤餅挖起一大坨醬料，咀嚼什麼的也管不上，居然一口氣全嚥下去了。

眼看對方一張臉能滴出血來，山治倒是看好戲的揚揚眉。饒是淚眼婆娑，劍士還是死命憋住，結果眼角微跳、嘴唇輕顫，頷角筋肉狂抽。受害者終究還是忍不住，瘋狂嗆咳噴濺，然後認輸的抓過飲料解辣。山治得意的大笑起來，然後從容走向桌子一端，照顧兩位如花似玉的Lady。

「羅賓醬，請品嚐這盤雞塊。相信你會喜歡這種微辣口味的，誰像那邊的綠藻頭那般沒出色？」山治自詡帥氣地笑道。索隆雖然咳得快岔氣，還是一指把劍鐔頂起，發出錚的清脆聲音；他似乎正忙著把肺咳出來，沒法朝船廚噴粗口，只能以劍表達殺意。

「喂喂，索隆，你還好吧？」弗蘭基倒是挺著急的，一掌重重擊在劍士背上，力度猛得連桌上的杯盤都直跳起來（要是山治跟索隆的關係不至於那麼差，那他還是會為對方難受得皺皺眉的）──機械人就是不懂控制自己的蠻力啊。

「笨蛋、我不是──」索隆的呼吸暗帶滋拉聲：「嗆倒啊！」

山治一怔，把盤子放在烏索普面前的動作在半空凝住。他朝著劍士拔尖耳朵，對方則不住嗆咳、又發出粗糙難聽的滋拉聲。

他馬上閃身趕到劍士身旁，一手抓住對方的頷骨扯向自己。劍士雙眼通紅、皮膚炙手譎紅，船廚微涼的指尖掠過對方頸脖，卻感到對方呼息短促紊亂，喉間也發出粗嘎怪聲。

「你、嘶──要、嘶──幹嗎？」索隆硬擠出聲音，又試著推開對方。

「喬巴！！！」山治也不回答，徑自大吼著呼喚船醫。

被山治厲聲喝令，桌子一頭的小馴鹿蓬地跳起來，始作俑者卻從眼角觀察劍士，發現對方正痛苦地緊攥衣襟。

「快過來！」山治抬頭吼道，小船醫連爬帶滾去撲向山治。這時候，耳邊傳來一聲悶響，原來笨蛋劍士趁船廚一時分神，居然滾落椅子、順便失去意識。

※

山治重重倒在醫療室的椅子裏，呆呆盯著劍士。對方臉上的紅暈已經稍微消散了，可是那抹怒紅卻沿著周身張牙舞爪，形成塊塊可怕的紅斑；一呼一吸間也暗帶粗糲的滋拉聲。金髮船廚緊張得如坐針氈，只得從口袋掏出香煙和點火器，可是十指卻是不住顫抖，根本無法燃起火點。

「醫療室禁煙。」喬巴從房間一端厲色阻止：「索隆本來已經無法呼吸了啊。」

山治雙手一僵，無奈的收回點火器，卻叼著未燃的香煙。他竭力按捺自己，不看向床上不醒人事的劍士，視線卻終究飄過去了。

「主因是什麼？這肯定是過敏反應，可是……可是他對什麼敏感了？」山治一瞧索隆的症狀就明白了，他可是一流廚師啊，當然接受過醫生的訓練，懂得辨別過敏症狀、也懂得讓過敏患者服下醫生給的抗敏藥。可是，餵藥以後他們也只會找醫生幫忙，接下來的治療他根本茫無頭緒。

「剛才的食物裏有致敏源吧？可能是醬料裏有物質讓他產生過敏反應。」喬巴聳聳肩，隨即又繼續搗鼓研磨什麼。

「不過……怎麼可能？醬料所有材料他也曾吃過呀，我根本沒有加入什麼稀罕食材！」山治懊惱得揉揉額角。難道他們從沒吃過某種午餐的原料？可是他搜索枯腸，也完全想不出自己用過什麼特別食材──況且，綠藻一吃辣味花生醬料，就開始害過敏反應了，那傢伙可沒吃過別的東西啊。

「有時候……有時候我們得反覆接觸致敏源，才會害過敏反應的。有人接連進食某物質，一年之後才出現過敏症狀。」喬巴緩緩說道，牠得集中精神處理藥物，無法分神跟他說話。

山治咬著香煙的力度夠狠、盯著劍士的眼神更狠。雖然得湊近細看才能發現，但綠藻全身皮膚確實脹紅微腫──指甲根部的皮膚微脹，指甲看起來卻是陷下去了，整隻手就像生麪糰似的。喬巴在另一條手臂打了點滴，也就是說，綠藻這種危急的關頭急需補充液體。去你的醬料，去你的綠藻頭！齒間的香煙快被輾成兩截了。

「山治，這不是你的錯，不知者不罪呀。而且，察覺索隆患過敏症的人是你！要是你沒及時發現的話……」喬巴嚥下句尾，大概認為繼續這話題並非好事。

「總之，你救了他。」喬巴又說道。

「話雖如此，幾乎害死他的人也是我。」山治猛地掙開椅子，頭也不回的衝出醫療室了。喬巴盯著被甩上的門板，然後聽到門外傳來熟識的擦點火器聲。

※

數小時後，站在醫療室門外的山治正拼命吸煙。他把香煙狠狠蹍滅，冷靜地緩緩吐出煙霧後，才用腳尖輕輕踢開門板（因為他雙手正捧著一隻湯碗）。喬巴也不抬頭，只管專注地準備為索隆量血壓、替對方套上血壓計臂帶。山治也不進去，只站在門邊呆呆出神。血壓計迅速量好數據，然後臂帶嘶聲減壓；喬巴趴在桌上仔細地寫寫畫畫，然後把臂帶解下來，這才看向門邊的山治。

「山治，怎麼了？」喬巴抬頭問道。

「沒事，你的晚餐在餐桌上，這是要給那傢伙的濃湯。」山治朝掌中的大碗點頭示意。「這只是普通濃湯，完全沒有用過午餐的食材，就是單純的土豆濃湯而已。我連土豆也連洗三遍才去皮，應該……」他嚥下句尾。

「謝謝你，這個的話應該沒問題。」喬巴微笑著要接過湯碗。

然而，可是山治只挑挑捲眉，然後淡淡說道：「就說過了，你的在餐桌上。去吃飯吧，我替你守著那傢伙。你也得休息一陣子了，而且，你再不去的話，路飛就要吃掉你的份了。」喬巴驚得圓睜著眼，焦躁地瞄瞄門口、又瞄瞄床上的病人。

「索隆時睡時醒，不過……呃……藥物的效果實在太超群了。」喬巴不自在的輕咳一聲。

「他該不會連藥物感敏也中了吧？」廚子無可奈何地嘆道。

「不是，不是。索隆的反應不算罕見，我可是給他下了重藥呢。只要服用這藥的人一定會昏昏欲睡，他也不例外。只是……只是他用了這藥，似乎害了輕微……精神方面的副作用……」喬巴試著解釋，山治只得反覆思考當中的含意。

「他有點精神恍惚？」山治總算得出結論。

「你硬要這樣說的話……也行，不過索隆變得相當溫馴，不用擔心。」小船醫一邊步向大門，一邊緊張兮兮地猛清喉嚨──『路飛要把我的飯吃光了！』光是這念頭就足以讓牠朝著廚房拔腿狂奔了，但牠還是滿臉猶疑不決。

「去吃吧，有需要我會叫你的。」山治輕笑道，小馴鹿真的衝出去了。

山治輕輕把湯碗放在喬巴的書桌上，坐進綠藻床邊的柔軟椅子，然後俯身戳戳對方的手臂。綠藻頭的夢鄉被打斷，自是不耐煩地低哼幾聲，然後緩緩睜開雙眼──他的雙眼還是通紅通紅的，眼簾也有點浮腫。不過，最顯著的分別還是那雙極度擴張的瞳仁。山治曾見識過藥物的精神類副作用，但他從沒見過這麼誇張的瞳孔反應啊。

「老天啊。」山治盯著對方驚呼。索隆呆滯的坐起身來，動作就像牽絲木偶似的不協調、兀突古怪。他偏過頭來，衝著山治憨笑。

「老天不～在～」他口齒不清地唱道：「你啊～要不要留～言～？」

索隆樂得大笑，山治倒是笑不出來；索隆越笑越歡，就像這情景有多滑稽搞笑似的，山治不認為這有多好笑──這是『輕微副作用』？喬巴也太厚道了吧？綠藻的情況哪是精神恍惚？平常人呆呆滯滯的才是精神恍惚，綠藻這叫嗑藥嗑嗨了！

「你看起來真有趣。」索隆歪嘴笑道：「捲捲的。」劍士雖然語調輕浮，可是嗓音確實沙啞難聽。如果這傢伙還不至於被藥弄懵的話，肯定會覺得喉嚨疼死了吧？

「我還不知道嗎。」山治沒好氣地哼道。索隆倒是痴痴笑著，只有被藥搞混了才能明白他笑什麼吧。

「那夭給禾嗎？」索隆比著手指，口齒不清地問道。山治順著他的指尖看去，居然看到牆上的時鐘；然後他的目光朝下右方掃去，才看見桌上的濃湯。

「那湯是要給你的。」他只得保險地應道。

「餓了。」神智不清的劍士說道。

「我想也是，你根本不怎麼吃過午餐。」山治心裏泛起一陣愧疚──以前，自己的廚藝不曾傷害過任何人；可是，現在綠藻卻被自己害得生病了。他默默拿起桌上的湯碗，又坐回索隆的對面，細心把濃湯拌涼。他的確愧對索隆，但他起碼可以給對方好吃的作補償啊。土豆濃湯色香味俱全，但還是燙得很，所以得讓綠藻──對方一下撲過來，直接咬住山治手裏的湯匙──吹涼一下才行……

劍士舔舔唇，笨手笨腳地倒回床上。

「有土豆的味道。」他倒是自說自話：「也有……疼痛的味道。」

「湯還燙得冒煙呢，笨蛋！你得先吹涼才喝，不是一下子撲上來狼吞虎嚥啊。」山治吼道，把湯碗放在桌上，中途居然一點也沒灑了，他也挺佩服自己的。索隆曉得山治不讓他吃了，居然嗚咽著趴過床鋪，抓住山治的腰穩住身子，就要越過金髮男人抓向對方身後的湯碗。

「喂！」山治怒喝，一腳把綠藻推回床上。劍士一個不穩倒向床邊的牆上，船廚腰間的觸感倒是馬上消失了。

「可是，我想喝湯。」索隆嗚咽著抗議。

「不行。」山治強硬應道。這傢伙怎麼像個白痴小鬼……怎麼跟路飛一副德性啊？他的神態舉止都古怪異常，山治實在笑不出來啊。

「喬巴說，你吃一點後得等一下。確保沒有過敏反應了，你想吃多少都隨你。」山治清晰地解釋道。劍士散煥的瞳仁怨懟地盯著山治，然後嘆了口氣挨回牆上，又心不在焉地搔著小針孔（之前嵌在臂上的點滴已經撒了）。那到底是因為針孔不舒服、還是因為過敏反應而痕癢？無論如何……

「別搔了。」山治說道，輕輕踢開綠藻的手。

「討厭鬼。」索隆嘟著嘴抓住山治的腿，然後盯著閃亮皮鞋，手指擦過一塵不染的鞋面。皮革居然發出嗄吱聲。

「你的鞋子有我的臉耶。」索隆一瞬不瞬地盯著鞋子，山治則試著掙開對方，想把腿收回來；可是對方縱是懵了，力氣倒是不減分毫，加上他根本不想弄傷萎掉的綠藻，所以他只沒好氣地輕嘆，任由笨蛋劍士繼續抓住自己的腿，盯著鞋面上的倒映。

「為什麼只有你的鞋子才有我的臉，但我的鞋子卻沒有？」索隆垂頭著自己的腳。

「因為我跟某些邋遢鬼不一樣，我會把鞋子擦乾淨。」山治冷哼道，然後垂頭看向對方的腳。紅通通的腳趾不住扭動，索隆卻是一臉期待的神色。

「況且……你根本沒有穿鞋子。」

「哎。」

山治緊瞇著眼。他今生竟得受這浩劫苦難，前生肯定犯什麼十惡不赦、罄竹難書的惡行吧？因為他敢保證，自己這輩子絕對沒有做過什麼傷天害理的壞事啊！他上輩子該不會是個連環殺人犯吧？還是動手打了Lady？他不由得渾身惡寒，最好還是別想像違背騎士道的混帳事了。這時候，綠藻居然沿著他的小腿一路上移，爪子更是從下方滑進他的褲管，害他恐怖得起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

「你在幹嗎！」山治驚叫著猛扯長腿。

「你連腳毛也是捲捲的耶。」索隆驚訝地叫道，山治則趕緊抽回小腿。

「幹！」他抱著小腿吼道，對方倒是困惑的挑挑眉，黯紅雙眼緊緊盯著他。

「你要幹我？」索隆一臉茫然。

「嗄？！不是！！！」山治驚呼，他清楚知道自己竟驚得直飆高音，不得不拼命想出方法，分散對方的注意力。

「你要不要喝湯？」他不自覺地高聲問道，然後一手搶過湯碗塞給對方。索隆愣愣盯著他，半晌才接過濃湯喝了，片刻前的離奇對話也忘得一乾二淨。山治不由得寬心下來。

肺！！！趕緊工作啊！！！

索隆又喝了一匙濃湯，滿足得微笑輕哼，害山治驚跳起來。剛才受對方那麼一嚇，他已經不想再聽對方發表偉論了。

「好吃。」索隆閉上眼睛感嘆道。於是，山治逃難似的一頭扎出醫療室，幾乎把門邊的馴鹿撞飛。

「那傢伙交給你了！！！」山治的吼聲遠遠傳來，只剩下大惑不解的小船醫。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

【章二】

夜深人靜，山治卻是神智清明──這算不上稀罕離奇，因為他總是醒著的，清醒的時間大概比誰都要多──他得趕在破曉之前做早餐、晚餐之後也得擦好盤子才能睡覺；所以，神智清明的山治並不罕見，船上只剩他醒著也不稀奇；詭譎的是，他已經臥床一陣子了，卻還是沒法入睡。他一直跟天花板大眼瞪小眼，腦裏則不住泛起索隆的身影──正確說來，他是不住重溫自己害索隆生病的原委。

他的廚藝不曾加害於任何人：他不曾大意留下魚刺害客人嗆倒、不曾害誰食物中毒、也不曾讓任何人害食物敏感──但今天他是千年道行一朝喪了。剛才，他瘋狂翻閱喬巴的高深醫術理書冊，連羅賓的顯淺醫理小本（羅賓收藏這些小本不是為了醫學知識、而是因為小本的原主人是個有趣的傢伙）也不放過，總算理解索隆的情況了──喬巴曾噴出一連串醫學術語，那時候他的確聽說過『過敏性休克』一詞，但他也是有聽沒有懂，所以只好跑去翻醫書了。

翻了醫書後，他倒是後悔得要命、寧可不翻了：索隆呼吸間的滋拉聲，正是代表氣管腫脹閉塞；全身滾燙亮紅，不是因為辛辣味兒、也不是因為拼命嗆咳，而是因為索隆的身體在驅除山治給的致命食物；皮膚繃緊浮腫，則是因為身體內部飽受致敏原侵襲──這都是山治一手造成的，因食物過敏喪命的大有人在啊！山治也曉得過敏反應十分難受、相當兇險，不過他一直以為，喪命的人只是因為沒有及時處理而已；可是，原來就算喬巴立即施救，索隆也是九死一生！情況惡化的話，喬巴可能得割破索隆的咽喉、讓他呼吸，而且就是給割破喉嚨，也可能保不住他的性命啊。

這都是山治一‧手‧造‧成的！

「不知者不罪」根本是屁話；「索隆之前吃過醬料的食材、還是鮮蹦亂跳的」也不重要；重點是，那個醬料是他親手烹調、親手捧給大伙吃的，結果醬料幾乎要了伙伴的性命！索隆就是撿回一條命，情況也是相當糟糕啊。喬巴給他的藥物讓他終日沉睡、起來了也是神智不清、根本什麼也做不了。

如是者，山治在這烏七黑八的詭異鐘點，躺在吊床上、備受有史以來最強烈的內疚感鞭笞──好吧，發現老頭為他失去右足的時候，他也是一般內疚。不過，斷足終究是老頭親自做的決定呀，索隆可不曉得山治的食物會讓他丟掉小命！他根本毫無防備，山治卻幾乎害死他。為山治斷足，代表自己無法再像以前一般作戰什麼的，老頭可是心知肚明；可是索隆卻不知道，吃了山治的食物會幾乎喪命、害他無法當上世界第一大劍豪！

他焦躁的低吼一聲，一下子掙起身來，試著看向印象中時鐘的方向。現在是……鳥時──黑得連個鳥都看不見的時刻！肯定睡不下了，於是他咒罵著離開男寢室，走到廚房環視四周。廚房自然是一塵不染（他的習慣是，不把廚房擦得光可鑑人，是絕對不會離開的），於是他嘆了口氣，悄悄步向洗滌糟。之前，他已經把製造醬料的所有工具器皿全挑出來，反覆洗擦得幾乎破掉；就是跟醬料毫無關係的，也徹底清洗過了，而且足足洗了兩遍。

他把廚房每個表面都擦得閃閃生光，因為他知道，就是只有一丁點致敏原，也足以讓患者害過敏反應。從目前的狀態說來，除非讓弗蘭基把廚房鏟平，再重新興建一座新的，才有可能讓廚房比現在更乾淨了。其實，索隆喝了土豆濃湯也沒有過敏反應，那就是說廚房已經夠乾淨了。

這正是問題所在──他一定得讓手上忙著，才能讓腦裏平靜下來，不再想著索隆、還有他的過敏反應！於是山治決定搜遍所有碗櫥杯櫃──醬料內的花生大概是罪魁禍首吧，畢竟花生感敏的人、比辣椒感敏的人多吧，可是……小心駛得萬年船啊。他把所有堅果花生、辣椒甜椒通通搜出來，就是含有這些食物成份的製成品也不能倖免，全都給鎖進防潮箱，塞進清潔器具的櫃子深處，連櫃子也給鎖牢了。最後為了以防萬一，他把雙手洗擦得幾乎掉一層皮，又把廚房再全面清潔一遍。

他重重挨向灶台，又嘆了口氣──折騰了好大一陣子，但天邊還是沒有半分太陽的影子。他焦躁得如坐針氈，急切想知道笨蛋劍士的狀況，好讓他寬心下來，不必再無故作賤無辜的自己──他心裏清楚，過敏事件根本不是他的錯；然而，這也無法讓他好過起來──食物本該讓大家健康起來，不是要讓他們害病啊！

外面傳來一陣巨響，讓他驚跳起來，趕緊衝向廚房大門，以不及掩耳的速度直撲一層圍欄。千陽號的草坪上出現兩抹身影──索隆使勁往前走、抓住他的巨型喬巴卻被拖得連爬帶滾，顯然對一身犟勁的綠藻毫無辦法。索隆拼命掙開對方毛茸茸的大掌，試著走向……試著走向什麼地方？那呆子再沿著那方向走，就要掉進大海了啊，難道他又害幻覺什麼的？喬巴毛腿一掃雙手一推，就像扛米袋似的把索隆扛起來，劍士則不安份的拼命吼叫掙扎。

「嘿，還好吧？」山治直接從一層跳到草坪上。

「沒事。」喬巴轉頭來看向山治，索隆則抵著牠的肩膀，使勁撐起身來看向山治，然後揚起一副燦爛的笑容。那張笑臉跟路飛的居然有幾分相似。

「山治！」他愉快笑道。

「綠藻，你感覺怎麼樣？」他也不明所以，對方又不是五歲小朋友，可是自己的語氣怎麼如此溫和？

「我餓了。」索隆可憐兮兮地抱怨。神智不清的索隆怎麼跟路飛一副德性？路飛討食的時候也是這種表情這種語氣，一副無理取鬧、離奇古怪的無賴樣。

「我給你做點吃的吧。」山治迅速應道，半晌才暗自疑惑，自己怎麼要主動給劍士食物呢？而且現在是這種見鬼的『鳥時』啊，正常他早就讓對方滾蛋、一切留待天亮再說才對。

「好耶！」索隆興孜孜地叫道。

「不行。」喬巴迅速轉身步向醫療室，口氣不容置疑：「山治夜深起床才不是要給你做吃的，而且你得休息，休息了才能好起來。」

「哎，不要！」索隆拼命掙動身子，又試著搥向對方的背項。

「把劍還給我，我們堂堂正正的決鬥！我要吃東西！」

「我幹嗎要跟你決鬥？」喬巴嘆道。索隆氣鼓鼓的要掀翻對方的粉色帽子，可是帽子被船醫的鹿角卡住了，讓他無法得逞，於是他只得求救地看向船廚。

「山治！救人哪！」他拼命朝金髮男人伸出手去，讓對方不及細想，雙腿就擅自往前走了，嘴唇聲帶也自然而然地動起來。

「呃，沒關係的，反正我已經醒來了。」山治迅速說道，指尖已經拂上小馴鹿的白袍了。劍士倒是笑得燦爛，一手抓住金髮男人的手腕。

「別在意，他得好好休息，才能康復啊。」喬巴又踏上一步。索隆嗚咽著反抗，又猛扯山治的手──這下子連山治都被喬巴拖著走了！

「真的沒關係，他應該以為現在是飯點吧？除了那點該死的蘸烤餅，午餐時他根本什麼也沒吃過啊，他的身體大概以為土豆濃湯是午餐，現在則應吃晚餐了吧？」索隆趁山治解釋的時刻，居然抓住他的肩膀，借力把自己扯出喬巴的桎梏──也就是說，他正試著從喬巴身上爬向山治。

「況且這傢伙變成這樣，我們得二十四小時盯著他吧？你只顧盯梢卻不休息，這可不行呢。你去睡一陣子吧，我去給他做吃的，順便盯著他。」索隆試著掙開喬巴，整個人快趴到山治身上了，可是喬巴抓住索隆一抬肩，就把劍士扯回原位了；途中，索隆的手指一直劃過山治的背項，讓他不自由主地渾身劇顫──這感覺到底是怎麼回事，他可不敢再作猜想。

「他逃出來時我正在……我正在打瞌睡，我定是抵不住睏意了。」喬巴悄聲承認。

「就說囉。」山治難過地嘆道，喬巴也嘆了口氣，放開手裏的劍士，索隆倒是一刻不停的迅速撲向山治，衝力竟大得讓兩人直接倒在地上。饒是如此，索隆還是一副得逞樣的笑得正歡。其實他能離開喬巴的桎梏，全憑對方存心放水，跟他的能力根本全無關係──但這對他的愉快心情似乎不構影響。

「噗咳。」山治給撞得岔不過氣來，只得一手推開身上的劍士。

「讓他吃飽了，就把他帶回醫療室吧，他一定得好好休息。」喬巴揉揉惺忪的眼睛。

「你也得好好休息。」山治挑挑捲眉應道。喬巴轉身要走向寢室，卻突然一頓，然後轉過頭來盯著山治。

「他跟你說什麼也好，你也不要放在心上，因為他根本不知道自己在說什麼做什麼。」饒是聽了喬巴的警告，山治也懶得提醒對方──跟混蛋劍士一同航行這麼久，要是他還沒學聰明、還把對方每句話都當真的，那他早就被毒舌的劍士搞得精神崩潰了。無視綠藻頭的功夫，他能算是得道成仙了。

「那是指……他又在害幻覺什麼的？」山治揚揚眉毛，看向還在地上打滾的綠藻頭──那頭蒼綠髮絲居然跟草坪融合得天衣無縫！

「不，他不是害幻覺，但是……他只是隨心所欲，率性而行而已。索隆大腦的過濾能力沒了、也完全沒有自控能力，所以，你千萬別受他影響，他那只是無心之言而已。」聽了船醫的解釋，山治只得點頭答允──好吧，他也沒有立場抗議。

「還有，你可別踹他。」喬巴細想片刻又說道，順便整整歪掉的帽子。

「我可不會欺負病人，何況是我害他變成病人的。」山治焦躁地說道。

「別自責了。我去睡一陣子，如果……你需要幫忙的話，就把我喚起來吧。」喬巴誇張地大打呵欠。

「區區一顆神智不清的綠藻頭，我還搞不定嗎？」山治把索隆拉起身來。

「走吧，去吃飯了。」山治慢步踱回廚房，任由索隆在身後亦步亦趨的笑得高興。他給對方頂住廚房的門板（讓那傢伙一邊撐著門板一邊走進去也太苛刻了），順便仔細審視對方──缺了三柄劍的劍士硬是哪裏怪怪的；而且他走路一步高一步低的，到底是因為反射反應被削弱了，還是因為不習慣少了三柄劍？雖然沒了劍讓索隆有點不自然，可是他這副狀態還是不帶劍比較好，山治只得認同小船醫的先見之明。

索隆跌跌撞撞的倒進椅子裏，幾乎一屁股摔在地上，隨即又穩住身子，然後痴痴的笑起來。他總算在灶台旁的椅子上坐穩了，正目不轉睛地盯著山治的身影，看著對方走到灶台一端。山治默默打量對方，雖然那雙黯紅的瞳仁還是散煥無神、行為舉止還是相當不正常，可是他看起來似乎好一點了──漲紅熾熱的皮膚似乎稍作改善，不過身子還是長滿了塊塊紅疹。

「你想吃什麼？」他朝灶台比手示意，索隆倒是偏過頭來苦思片刻，然後揚起誇張的笑容。山治不得不提醒自己，目前這綠藻沒有一絲過濾行動的能力，跟記憶中無欲無求的面癱劍士完全不一樣。

「壽司！」索隆興孜孜地叫道，山治不由得挑挑眉，搔搔腦袋說道：「天還沒亮吃什麼壽司？做壽司多費時間啊，挑別的。」

「可是……可是你做的壽司是世上最好吃的啊！」索隆趴上灶台扁嘴合掌，一副要求情的樣子，這下子山治的捲眉快挑到腦後勺去了。

「拜託嘛，你就做給我吃嘛。」索隆倒真的求起情來了，讓山治的五官都扭出邪惡的笑容。大腦過濾功能喪失？這不是擺明著嘛！所以，綠藻真的認為山治做的壽司好吃得不行？好吃得願意請求山治做給他吃嗎？噗嗤，這情報可真是千金不換啊。山治一向不屑落井下石、乘人之危，可是，知道這滿嘴抱怨的傢伙原來喜歡自己的手藝，實在讓他爽死了；況且，要是索隆真的如此喜歡他的壽司，那以後可有趣了，他不由得開始腦補……

『索隆，給我把這些搬回船上！』

『你小子自己搬！』

『好吧，我以後都不給你做壽司了……』

『嗄？搬就搬！』

天啊，光是這個就夠好玩了……索隆想起自己老實承認這點時，那副尷尬欲死的表情更好玩吧。嘿嘿嘿嘿，這情報能讓山治樂上好幾個月啊……

「世上最好吃的喔？」山治不懷好意地笑問。

「嗯，最好吃的。誰都比不上。」索隆拼命點頭。

「那就做壽司吧。」山治愉悅地哼道。誰說給山治拍馬屁沒用呢？

船廚迅速準備白米──平常他都會讓白米好好泡軟的，可是跟前還有一顆嗷嗷待哺的綠藻呢，所以他得快馬加鞭，不能多泡白米了。他忙碌了一陣子，才發現索隆正目不轉睛地盯著自己的一舉一動。下廚的時候被別人盯著，實在讓他不大習慣，因為他平常下廚時不會被誰專注審視啊，就是有人盯著、那人也不會看很久吧；然而，索隆正全神貫注地看著他，把他當成什麼妙不可言的東西似的。老實說，這實在……太詭異了，山治真的無法忍耐。

「幹嗎啦？」他抬頭吼道，幾乎把劍士嚇得滾下椅子；綠髮男人反射的要拔出劍來，可是他只能呆呆盯著空無一物的腰間，半晌才放鬆下來，抬頭看向山治。

「幹嗎啦？」索隆一臉困惑地反問道。

「別再……盯著我了，很詭異啊。」山治罵道，又垂下頭來繼續把胡蘿蔔切絲。不一陣子，索隆就垮著臉，緊蹙眉心。

「你一點都不喜歡我？」索隆的嗓音微不可聞，讓山治不得不頓下動作，抬起頭來呆呆盯著綠藻。平心而論，索隆一臉……難過的表情，居然讓他的嘴巴張張合合、半晌說不出話來。

「我也知道我們總是吵架、也會打鬧什麼的。不過，你不喜歡我，是不是？」索隆垂頭看向船廚凝住的雙手。

「不喜歡。反正你也不喜歡我吧。」山治費了半天，才能裝出不高興的樣子。

「才不是，我喜歡你啊。」索隆一臉誠懇，直直看進山治眼裏。

『天啊，原來喬巴是這個意思！……』

「我們雖然總是鬧著玩，但你真的不喜歡我。」索隆又說道，然後才聳聳肩頭移開目光。山治只能愣愣看著對方，看著對方那副……受傷的表情。

「喂。」他總算回過神來，用刀背輕敲對方的指節。「你這傢伙煩人又討厭，又總愛惹我生氣，但我喜歡你，我們是伙伴啊。」

索隆聽了微微直起身子，歪著眼睛看向對方；可是船廚已經垂下頭來，繼續舞弄菜刀了。

「如果我們不是伙伴，那你會喜歡我嗎？」他倆沉默片刻，索隆才開口問道，山治倒是被這問題弄得繃緊身子。

「笨蛋，我怎麼會知道？我認識你的時候，你已經是伙伴了嘛。」山治回嘴罵道，心裏卻是急切的想轉移話題。他真的有點懷念午間那個神不守舍的綠藻了，就算那個索隆要非禮他的小腿也罷。

「那我們初次見面的時候呢？」索隆得意地問道，想出對應方法大概讓他沾沾自喜吧。

「那時候我也不喜歡你，難道你就喜歡我了？」山治明知故問地反駁，索隆忍不住大笑了。

「不，你又聒噪、又總愛對那魔女獻殷勤，無論如何都不討人喜歡。」索隆哼道，又是一副較真的表情：「你總是被那兩個女人迷得頭暈轉向，可是她們都背叛過你呀，你怎麼總讓她們不費吹灰之力就擺平你呢？」

「別隨便污衊Lady，況且她們也是迫不得已才離團的。反正大伙終究團圓了，你幹嗎重提舊事？」山治的火氣迅速躥升。他早該讓喬巴把綠藻抬回醫療室的，良心什麼的管他去死哩。

「我就從沒背叛過你。」

「嘖。」山治輕蔑地咂咂嘴，轉過身去不管綠藻頭了。鍋已經燒熱了，他得趕緊讓胡蘿蔔下鍋，快速炒成金平絲（※）才行，順便讓米飯變涼。他曉得劍士無法看見自己的表情，才放鬆下來，讓自己再次露出不安為難的神色。索隆怎麼要說這種話呢？難道那確實是劍士的心底話？還是說那只是他興之所致的狂言妄語？

他輕鬆地拋鍋，油份和胡蘿蔔在空中劃出漂亮的弧度。不錯，索隆曾笑話過他，說他是個呆子，只會對Lady大放紅心；可是，當時他並沒有放在心上，認為那只是對方……綠藻病發作而已。原來，索隆真的很在意他對Lady的態度？他從沒想過綠藻居然基因突變，發展出人類的感情來、更不消說難過什麼的了。可是，難道這是山治的錯嗎？除了跟山治吵嘴打架以外，索隆從沒表現出懊惱生氣的模樣啊──就是跟山治打鬧，索隆也沒有顯得十分惱火啊？況且，索隆半刻前才親口承認，自己『喜歡』跟山治幹架嘛。

那麼，難道惹他生氣的是羅賓醬和娜美桑？還是說……他看不爽山治對待兩位Lady的態度？這也太荒唐了，她們可是Lady啊，是Lady就該捧在掌心裏好好呵護！退一千步說來，山治也沒有特別敵視索隆啊，面對船上每個臭男人，他的態度也是同等惡劣嘛。

山治禁不住輕輕皺眉，這麼爛的謊言聽著自己也覺臉紅。

好吧，他對劍士的態度確實特別惡劣，那又怎樣？索隆那傢伙也『待他不薄』啊；難道他們得促膝而坐、優雅喝茶、互訴心事嗎？怎麼可能！慢著，他怎麼不乘這千年一遇的機會，趁索隆坦誠率直，找出問題所在呢？

對對，他得趕緊開始話題才行。就算他倆會鬧得不歡而散，他也大可裝瘋賣傻，假裝一切都不曾發生，誣衊綠藻頭無中生有就好。

於是山治下定決心轉過身去，張嘴就要迫問綠藻的心底話……可是劍士卻趴在灶台睡著了。山治無可奈何的嘆了口氣，永別了，千載難逢的機會。他湊近身去，仔細打量沉睡中的索隆──臉上還是泛紅起斑，跟蒼綠髮色簡直是絕配，看上去要多蠢有多蠢。

「你真是累慘了吧。」山治嘆道，又轉身回去繼續忙碌。不做好索隆的（第二份）晚餐，他是不會吵醒對方的，喬巴說過得讓索隆好好休息啊。

過了一陣子，山治就仔細觀察盤上壽司的擺設，決定賣相是否過關。經過一番嚴格審視後，他才滿意的點點頭，然後輕輕搖晃索隆的肩膀──響翻天的鼻鼾不曾止歇；他又加點勁再搖一次，這次鼾聲倒是被打斷了，但綠藻本人還是沒有起來。

「喂！」山治火氣上湧，伸指戳戳索隆的額角。索隆總算睜開眼睛，朝著山治不耐低吼。

「來吃了。」山治掐著盤子在索隆鼻子底下一晃，讓索隆驀地清楚過來，興孜孜地一手搶過盤子，電光火石間就把壽司戩滅了大半──除了路飛以外，山治不曾見過這種驚人的進食速度，幾乎以為自己眼懵了。他只得嘆了口氣，翻翻白眼──神智清明也好、神智不清也罷，這傢伙還是沒有半點餐桌禮儀。

山治指尖抽動，極力抑壓著點煙的欲望──喬巴不久前才警告過，煙霧會進一步刺激索隆害炎症的肺部。好吧，盯著對方狼吞虎嚥的樣子也行，起碼索隆似乎喜歡這壽司啊。這時候索隆已經意猶未盡地舔舔手指，從那滿足欣喜的嘆感聲看來，索隆肯定喜歡這壽司嘛。

「嗯，好吃，謝啦。」索隆惺忪地憨笑，把盤子交給對方。

「不……不客氣。」山治沒底氣地應道。他拼命搜索記憶──以前，索隆根本不會跟他道謝啊，現在居然為一小盤夜霄跟他說『謝啦』！他一邊傻笑一邊趕快把盤子洗乾淨：原來那顆綠藻還是懂得禮貌嘛，只是故意裝出一副唯我獨尊的大爺樣而已，這到底是好是壞？山治也說不清。他把擦乾淨的盤子放在架子上，然後轉身看向飽足的索隆，那傢伙倒是昏昏沉沉，快要睡著了。

「快起來，你不回去睡覺的話，喬巴肯定饒不了我。」他趕緊推著綠髮男人走出廚房，順便把燈關了。

「可是──」索隆苦著臉抗議道。

「膽敢討價還價，我就一腳把你踢回醫療室。」山治把開始轉錯方向的索隆拉回來。

「你敢踢我就敢──」索隆的手又撫上空蕩蕩的腰間，不自然的觸感讓他垂頭看去，然後惱得喃喃咒罵。

「你就敢什麼？」山治得意地推推對方，索隆則一臉兇殘的瞪著他，然後真的走錯了方向。

「哎，有你的，你這方向能直接回到醫療室耶。」山治暗笑著撒謊道。索隆聽了趕緊大後轉，這次的方向倒是正確了。一路上，山治不停以假話導航（例如『這走廊不對，醫療室不在這邊啊』、『哦，這房間不對啦』什麼的），總算把那路痴騙回正確的房間裏。

山治笑得不懷好意，迅速把身後的門鎖上。

「喂！你這傢伙騙我！」索隆氣憤叫道。

「對啊，我本來就不是好人。待你乖乖依從船醫的指示、免得病情更劇，我還不知道得等到民國幾年呢。」山治目無表情地說道，又把索隆推向病床。索隆打了個呵欠，然後若有所思地盯著山治。

「你別想從這裏出去，就算你真的能打倒我，門也給鎖得牢牢的了；況且，你這狀態根本連沒鎖的門都開不了，你就打消那主意吧。」索隆還沒來及張嘴，山治就搶先擱重話了。

「色廚子，我才沒空跟你打呢。」索隆囂張地說道，一副懶得管他的表情──這傢伙明明才想過擱倒對方，逃到外面耶！

「您說的是。」山治敷衍應道，一屁股坐在門邊的椅子上；索隆只得乾瞪著眼低聲抱怨，卻終究爬到床上。他雖想抵抗睡意，可是不消一陣子他就蜷縮著蓋好氈子，沉沉睡著了。山治一直微笑著看在眼裏，待對方睡得雷打不動，才重重挨進意外舒適的椅子。他打個呵欠，試著提醒自己保持清醒──他之前不是焦躁難耐，無法入睡麼？失眠問題怎麼一下子消失無蹤了呢？他伸伸懶腰，又愜意地放鬆身子，幾乎睡著了；半睜不閉的眼睛緊緊盯著索隆，防止對方產生任何逃走的意圖。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【章三】

醫療室的門板傳來驚天動地的搥門聲，讓山治驚醒了，然後一陣陰涼徹骨的罪惡感把他淹沒。他居然睡著了！他的任務是守著索隆，不是倒頭大睡啊！他迅速看向氈子下的索隆（對方睡得正沉），然後趕緊打開大門，看見門外火急燒心的喬巴，要繼續搥門的小蹄子還是高舉半空。

「抱歉，我不讓他逃走，所以把門鎖了。」山治低聲道歉，喬巴則走進醫療室。

「不，你做得很好。索隆幹過什麼了？」喬巴走近睡得正香的病人問道。

「他倒也不至於很會惹麻煩，不過，你給我講過他的毛病吧？我大概明白你的意思了。」船廚想起昨晚劍士的奇言怪語。

「嗯，他的皮膚似乎改善了很多。」喬巴似乎相當高興，山治歪過脖子，看向劍士的睡臉。船醫說的對，相比昨晚而言，索隆的斑疹似乎退了不少、紅腫也淡了很多。這跟正常的樣子相距不遠了。

喬巴套上聽診器，又往聽頭不住呵氣把它弄溫，才把聽頭貼到索隆背上。索隆咕噥了幾聲，卻沒有醒過來，喬巴不住移動按壓聽頭，山治簡直有看沒有懂，只能認為那是醫學專用的檢查手法。嗯，索隆沒事了。山治繃緊的肩頸逐漸放鬆，他根本不知道自己一直精神緊張呢。

「嗯……」喬巴不大滿意地悶哼，讓山治雙肩肌肉不自在地抽動。

「『嗯』？什麼意思？那是不怎麼高興的聲音吧？」山治不由自主地厲聲問道。

「喏，他的肺音本該清晰起來才對，可是他的肺炎還沒有消退。」小船醫又聚精會神，聆聽劍士的呼吸聲；然而，這時候索隆偏偏大打呵欠，打斷了船醫的診斷──船醫眉心緊鎖，趕緊把聽診器摘了。那可憎的呵欠聲本已誇張，喬巴的聽覺又靈敏、耳上又套著聽診器，那聲音定必震痛了牠的耳朵吧。

「得給他多下點藥才行。」喬巴的小臉幾乎皺成一團。

「那些藥不太妙麼？」山治沉默片刻才問道。喬巴的藥定必有效呀，索隆的情況就改善了不少。

「哎，他的確得吃那種藥，所以藥不是不妙；只是，我本希望今早讓他停藥的，因為藥物的副作用不太妙啊。」小船醫擔憂地解釋道。

「副作用是指……神智不清什麼的？」山治乾巴巴地問道。這時候，氈子下的索隆逐漸醒過來了──從他的反應看來，他應該寧可繼續昏睡。

「呃、頭……」索隆痛苦地緊捂著腦殼兩側。

「頭痛嗎？」喬巴幾乎趴到索隆身上了，劍士伸手想要拍開牠，揮出的手掌卻跟目標物距幾丈遠。

「當然痛啊，別吵。」索隆咕噥著蜷縮身子，山治緊鎖眉心，不由得為對方難過──把山治經歷過的所有宿醉合起來，也不如索隆目前的狀態痛苦啊。

喬巴迅速轉過身去，把好幾管藥水倒進杯子裏，放在索隆鼻下晃晃。

「快喝了，索隆。」喬巴滿有醫生威嚴的命令道。

「不喝！」索隆惱火地叫道，把小馴鹿推開，又試著以眼神迫退喬巴，可是他的眼神煥散，眼神威力自然大打折扣。「這鬼東西總讓我昏昏沉沉的，不喝！」

「我還以為他的藥效已經過了呢。」山治喃喃說道。今早的索隆一副酩酊大醉的樣子，跟昨晚傻傻憨笑的索隆判若兩人、也跟昨天神智不清的索隆完全不同。

「我也是那樣認為的。」小船醫皺眉應道，索隆一手捂住額角，身子則不住晃動。

「索隆，這只是鎮痛劑而己，喝了會讓頭痛減輕的。」喬巴慢慢接近劍士柔聲道，像是把對方當成受傷了的兇殘猛獸似的。

「鎮痛劑？」索隆緊瞇著眼睛，喃喃地跟著哼道，又一手緊揪住額角的髮絲。

「嗯，只是鎮痛劑而已。」喬巴把杯子塞進對方手裏，綠藻則細細凝視藥水，半晌才一口氣喝光了。他不高興的輕哼，又隨手擦擦嘴巴。山治心裏高聲喝罵，指責綠藻頭還是沒有半點禮儀什麼的──他只得硬是把那煩人的聲音壓下去。

索隆突然晃蕩不休，然後猛地抬起頭來狠狠盯著喬巴。

「臭稍茲！你……篇我！」索隆口齒不清的吼道，又從床上掙起來撲向喬巴；可是他被床沿絆倒了，居然難看的以顏面著地，撞出好大的聲響。山治盯著劍士摔得雙腳朝天，驚訝得瞠目結舌；那傢伙沉沉的發出聲來，也不知道是悶哼聲還是鼻鼾聲。

「你騙他？」山治不可置信地眨眨眼睛。

「我曾立下誓言，一切行動皆以病人利益為最優先考慮。雖然實話實說是很好，但那也得視乎情況而定。」喬巴嘆道，一下子變得巨型魁梧，把昏迷不醒的索隆弄回床上。

聽了小船醫的解釋，山治只能驚愕得眨眨眼睛──從今以後，他還能安心服下喬巴給的藥嗎？他還能相信喬巴的安排嗎？雖然他知道喬巴一定不會毒害自己，不過，小心駛得萬年船啊。

心裏突然冒出一個不懷好意的聲音：『別傻了，這船上只有你才會毒害別人啊。』

他不禁難過得直皺眉。該死的良心，到底什麼時候才打算放過他？不錯，他是犯錯了，但他已經在努力糾正過失了啊，良心到底還要他做什麼？

「我得去做早餐了。」山治轉身走向大門。

「不必了，羅賓今早給我們做了早飯。我已經猛搥門板了，但你沒有開門，不過我能聽見兩種鼾聲，所以我就讓你們睡了。羅賓給我們做了烤餅。」喬巴一邊讓索隆躺得舒適，一邊心不在焉地應道。

「羅賓醬……做早餐？！」山治驚恐交架地喘道。他忽略了自己的本業、不、他忽略了自己的『天職』！還讓可愛的Lady為他收拾爛攤子？！

他幾乎以瞬間轉移的速度狂奔至廚房，羅賓和弗蘭基已經在洗擦盤子了──正確說來，弗蘭奇在清洗盤子、羅賓利用能力把盤子擦乾、疊好、放回櫥櫃裏。

「喔，你終於來了，山治小哥！」弗蘭基把最後一隻盤子都洗乾淨，正朝山治燦爛地笑道。

「哦，廚師桑。」羅賓也朝他微笑，一雙雙手臂正忙著摞好盤子。「你昨晚忙著照顧劍士桑，很晚才睡下吧？我就擅自下廚做早餐了，希望你不介意。你似乎已經很習慣照顧劍士桑了，相信不久以後，千陽號就要出一位船醫暨船廚了，對嗎？」最後一隻盤子都擺好了，手臂化成花瓣紛揚消失。

「不、我──我真的很抱歉！我居然失職了，害你得代我做早餐！我真的不知道自己睡得那麼晚，請你原諒我吧，羅賓醬！」山治單膝下跪，朝著考古學家不住道歉。

「別說傻話，山治桑。偶爾下廚也很有趣嘛。」她笑著推門要離開廚房，卻又突然頓住，轉頭笑說道：「弗蘭基，謝謝你幫忙洗盤子。」說完她才把門帶上。

弗蘭基一臉僵硬的笑容，半晌才伸巨掌，一手抓住山治的領子。

「拜託，求求你別再讓那女人下廚了！」弗蘭基啜泣道，淚水像瀑布似的流淌而下。

「真的很抱歉，我沒──慢著……為什麼？」山治困惑的眨眨眼睛。他突然注意到自己雙腳離地，身子居然被扯起來了，藍髮船工的那張大臉卻是近在咫尺。

「她做的烤餅比路飛的身體還有嚼勁！區區幾塊烤餅居然打敗橡膠人！！！」弗蘭基抓狂似的猛搖山治，船廚只得拼命掙開對方，同時狠狠盯著沒教養的船工；然而，弗蘭基正緊瞇著眼，一手捂住胃部，一手誇張地拍向額前。

「我去休息一兩個小時……不、一兩天吧，得讓胃袋歇歇才行。」弗蘭基嗚咽道，滿步蹣跚的走出廚房。

山治看著弗蘭基遠去的身影，心裏暗地疑惑。羅賓醬的烤餅到底怎麼了？可是，他倆已經收拾好一切，所以根本沒有剩餘的烤餅，實在太不幸了，他永遠也不會知道答案。他鬱鬱寡歡地環視四周，沒有準備早餐已經讓他心裏不太踏實了，就連為大家洗擦盤子也做不到，因為羅賓醬和弗蘭基已經收拾妥當了。

他拂開眼前紊亂的髮絲，若有所失地站在寧謐的廚房。要不要回去睡回籠覺呢？可是他現在根本毫無睡意，因為昨晚他本該徹夜不眠，好好盯著綠藻頭的，可是他居然睡懶覺了。這時候，他的胃袋低聲叫囂──大伙的確吃過了，但那不代表他不必吃啊！於是他拉開櫥櫃，探頭進去翻找食材。他到底有多久不曾只為自己做早餐了呢？『獨自進餐』什麼的，根本不可能在千陽號成立啊，就連身處梅利號時也不曾發生，芭拉蒂則總是所有員工一起用餐的。他不由得渾身一僵，原來……原來他不曾只為自己做過吃的啊？「只為自己做餐點」什麼的，聽起來實在有點不妥，食物就是該跟自己關心的、喜歡的人分享嘛，不然，跟顧客分享食物也行。

腦海突然閃過劍士的臉，那傢伙也還沒吃啊。給他倆做早餐就好了吧？可是，這行不通……吃了喬巴的藥後，索隆已經不醒人事了。於是他只能只為自己下廚了。要不，做圓麪包好了。新鮮溫熱的圓麪包的確好吃，可是放涼了的圓麪包也不錯啊，於是他微笑著著手準備。半小時後，山治無奈盯著盤子上的圓麪包，份量比他預計中多、快多出一倍了；咖啡壼裏的咖啡也多於實際所需。

他暗地砸砸嘴，掐著食物咖啡走向空蕩蕩的餐桌旁坐好。這平和安穩的氣氛讓他忍不住輕笑起來：沒有爭吵怒罵，沒有食物攻防戰，也沒有雞飛狗跳，只有寧靜和諧。他垂頭看著熱騰騰的食物，然後把圓麪包放到嘴邊──他要好好享受早餐。

四周寂靜得震耳欲聾。

他實在受不了。

山治憤憤低吼，鬱悶的放下不曾染指的圓麪包。獨自進餐硬是哪裏怪怪的、總是哪裏不對的樣子；可是大家全都吃過了──好吧，應該是「有正常思考能力的伙伴都吃過了」才對，因為索隆這種狀態也吃不下去吧。他瞟向盤子，圓麪包多得能分成兩人份……而且圓麪包冷了也很好吃……

他焦躁的低吼起來，然後把圓麪包分成兩份，漂亮的擺在另一張盤子上。他又給索隆倒了一杯咖啡，考慮半晌又往咖啡摻了好些烈酒，那隻酒鬼綠藻定會喜歡的。

他小心的端著盤子杯子，緩緩步進醫療室。他本以為船醫也在的，可是小馴鹿不見縱影，大概是要去看顧一下弗蘭基，瞧他的胃痛是怎麼回事吧。山治把盤子杯子放在一旁，然後慢慢整理索隆床邊的小桌子，把食物擺在上方。

他坐在索隆床邊的椅子上，默默撫平褲子上的縐痕，然後一絲不苛的切開圓麪包、仔細地塗上黃油。他滿足地深吸一口食物的香氣，又幸福得嘆了口氣──好多了，相比獨自進餐，旁邊有人還是好多了，就算所謂『人』只是一顆昏迷不醒的綠藻也罷。

他笑著把咖啡吹涼，咖啡的濃香讓他置身仙境（他可不是自賣自誇）；輕呷一口，舌尖更是他媽炸出妙不可言的感受。咖啡的馨香在室內繚繞。

山治在忙著享受醇香，竟沒注意到索隆已經翻過身來，睜開雙眼；直至耳邊傳來一聲滿足樂意的低嘆，山治才回過神來。劍士正一肘掙起身子，嗅前頭側食物咖啡的香氣。雖然山治不曉得喬巴給索隆的是什麼藥，但肯定摻了不少鎮痛劑，因為索隆看起來比之前好多了，不再像被宿醉之神狠狠詛咒過似的；而且，山治知道喬巴給的絕不止鎮痛劑──他仔細打量索隆的雙眼，發現那雙黯紅瞳仁還是大得嚇人。綠藻頭還是神智不清，所以山治決定像個老媽子似的提醒對方。

「當心，很火辣。」山治想起之前索隆魯莽的猛灌熱湯，結果灼痛舌頭，於是提醒惺忪的綠藻頭。索隆睨睨他，然後咂咂嘴，看向早餐。

「嘖，色情廚子。」索隆喃喃罵道，又試著控制雙手，要抓向早餐。山治聽了，嚇得僵著身子，手裏的咖啡幾乎掀翻在西服上。

「混蛋！我不是說你火辣！我說咖啡火辣！」山治漲紅著臉怒吼，索隆卻暗暗竊笑，徑自吃起早餐來了。山治嚇訝得圓睜著眼──他、是不是被那、那綠藻頭……那綠藻頭耍著玩了？！他是不是被綠藻頭蓄意戲弄了？！這到底是怎麼回事？！這傢伙不是神智不清麼？怎麼這麼機靈？

「好吃。」索隆把麪包吃得一乾二淨，把剩下的麪包碎屑灑向船廚──竟敢一邊咀嚼一邊說話？倘若山治有注意到的話，就要施行暴力禮儀教育了；可是，山治正忙著觀察對方，根本沒留神。劍士上身赤裸，挨在床上享受山治做的食物；一頭綠髮仍是睡得亂翹，加上室內柔和溫暖的燈光，這簡直像……那個。要是眼前的劍士是位Lady，那山治就要認為這是戀人劇場了──特地起床為戀人做早餐、只為戀人做早餐，這真是……真是挺親密的。只是，綠藻是個帶把的，而且這念頭也太白痴了。山治匆匆猛灌咖啡，也懶得在意咖啡有多燙──他居然會想出這種鬼東西，肯定還沒睡醒吧。

只是，咖啡真的燙死了。

「噗咳！」山治痛呼，吐著舌頭不住搧風。

「當心，很火辣。」索隆幸災樂禍的勾起雙唇，揶揄著重覆道。船廚立刻閉上嘴巴，動作快得幾乎碾斷自己的舌頭。這實在太奇怪了。

綠藻劍士像要證明自己比人強似的，居然大口呷下同等滾燙的咖啡。過了好一會，索隆才驚喜的輕挑著眉（山治確實捕捉到這表情），又猛灌了一口。他抬起頭來盯著對方，臉上揚起一抹野性的笑意。

「廚子，你在我的咖啡加料了？」

「給我心存感激啊，你這不知好歹的混蛋。」山治大火的喝道。他腦子進水了麼？怎麼會覺得跑到這地方是個好主意？就是得單獨進餐，也總比跟這野蠻人共處強啊。

「我很感激啊。」索隆一聳肩，又繼續呷咖啡。

『喔……過濾能力還沒回來麼？真好玩。』

「昨晚你不是提及過船上兩位女生嗎？你是什麼意思？」山治突然問道。

「女生？羅賓比你長……快十年了吧。」索隆直翻白眼。

「那Lady好了。」山治沒好氣的修正道。要是眼前的人還有半點禮儀的話，那山治就會好好教育對方了，因為肆意評論Lady的年齡是相當失禮的；只是，這綠藻野蠻人匱乏得可憐的字典裏根本沒有『禮儀』二字，所以罵了也是白費勁。

索隆只搖搖頭，也不管山治的問題，徑自吃早餐去了。

「喂！混蛋！我在跟你說話！」山治吼道，被無視讓他火冒三丈，於是狠狠踢了對方的床腳解氣，幾乎讓索隆灑了咖啡。索隆喃喃咒罵了一聲。

「回答呢？」山治緊緊盯著劍士。

「嘖，當我沒說過吧。」索隆聳聳肩，把舔得乾淨的杯子放在床邊碟子上。

「不行，快說。」

「隨便你，我不舒服。」索隆惱火道，翻過身子背向對方。

「聽你在唬爛。」山治正要迫問，門外就傳來一響驚天動地的聲音。他趕緊凝神傾聽，居然還聽見吆喝聲、轟炸聲──那大概是從甲板傳來的吧。

「什麼鬼？」山治喃喃掙起身來，把盤子放在一旁。外面的聲音絕不止是路飛和烏索普的普通打鬧聲。

「我去去就回來，這話題還沒……結……束……」山治嚥下句尾，呆呆盯著對方；索隆正蜷縮著身子，緊閉雙眼，呼息緩慢平穩。這傢伙喝了一大杯咖啡，怎麼還能睡啊？山治想俯身察探，外面卻傳來更大的爆炸吆喝聲，教他不得不離開。

他衝向千陽號甲板，正要張嘴大罵船上吵鬧的臭男人，一柄飛劍卻劃過他的耳邊，直直陷入他腦袋旁的船壁，劍身還不住顫動。山治沿著飛劍射來的方向看去，發現甲板上擠滿了人，擠滿了並非伙伴的人。那些人正在攻擊他的伙伴……敵擊！

山治揉身上前，冷不提防的把幾個海賊踢離圍欄，墮落海裏轟出驚人水花。他心裏的小惡魔正暗自祈願，希望落海的傢伙都是能力者，淹死他們倒是乾淨。喧鬧打鬥已進入白熱階段，雖然草帽團很強，可是船上空間太少，讓大伙的實力大打折扣──路飛無法盡情發揮，唯恐攻擊敵人會波及伙伴；同樣原理，弗蘭基不能使用武器左手；為了不傷及船身伙伴，娜美也不能形成積亂雲放出轟雷。於是，敵船鼠輩意外取得上風。

他一腳踹進敵人的腹部（感到腳尖下的肋骨碎裂），然後一腳重創第二個敵人的胯下（對方恐怕好一陣子都痛得站不起來了）。突然，一副小蹄子拉拉他的袖子，他驚訝的垂頭看向喬巴。

「山治！快去保護索隆，他現在無力自保，要是有傢伙偷偷跑進醫療室……」喬巴焦慮的叫道。牠不必說下去，山治也曉得後果──索隆現在手無搏雞之力，要是有敵人突破了他們的防線，就得讓某個伙伴守著他，而喬巴顯然沒自信做好。山治一咬牙，轉身衝回醫療室──路上卻發現已經有人在醫療室門外鬼鬼祟祟的了。

森寒怒火從背項攀騰而起。他大吼著重重踢向對方，鼠輩則一聲不哼的失去意識，難看的摔到海裏，也不知道是生是死，山治也懶得確認了。他怎麼把索隆單獨留下來呢？劍士手無寸鐵、神智不清、就是灌了一整杯咖啡也沉沉睡著了。山治總是有點不祥預感──索隆不該睡著呀，咖啡裏只摻了一點烈酒而已，不可能讓他醉倒的；畢竟，那傢伙的酒量以桶計算，殲滅了一個酒窖還能保持清醒，跟山治打得不亦樂乎的。

一個糟糕的念頭突然冒起。不是有人說過，酒精會加強好些藥物的效用麼？所以他才會在咖啡裏只摻一點烈酒（份量超大的『一點』）啊，可是……哎……要是那點酒害索隆手無搏雞之力、昏迷不醒、爛醉如泥的話，那麼怎麼辦？而且……而且他居然把索隆單獨留下來！他是哪門子的伙伴啊？

山治從沒跟得如此快過。可是，現在他正全速撲向醫療室，腦裏只剩一個念頭：

『你這笨蛋！腦殘！大白痴！』

倘若索隆並非安然無恙，那該怎麼辦？

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

【章四】

山治不知道自己怎麼會忍了：拯救Lady脫困的話，Lady會滿心感激，把你奉為英雄；Lady不會猛啜拳頭指節，不會衝著你猛噴髒話，不會罵你以超音速撲進她的房間、撞開門板卻不小心撞到她的手。Lady會深明大義，知道你只是擔心她，亦會感激你擔心她。然後，也許她會嫵媚的眨眨眼睫，讓你殷勤地包扎那隻受傷了的纖巧小手。換了是羅賓醬的話，她肯定能理解他的崇高善意，會朝他露出那抹高雅迷人的笑容，不會像綠藻一樣死盯著他、不會罵他『白痴金毛靶子眉』。

索隆不再舔拳頭了，卻是盯著紅腫滲血的指節，半晌才把手上的口水擦到褲子上。山治緊蹙眉心，Lady也不會這麼噁心的。

索隆再次喝問「你龘他媽在這幹嗎？」，於是山治應道：「我擔心你出事了，我以為烈酒跟你的藥物相沖。」

「所以你沿著走廊狂衝，把鞋子砸得嗒嗒響，然後像個瘋子似的踢門進來？」索隆不高興的抱著雙手。

「不錯。」山治的腦袋已經重新運作起來了。讓索隆知道他衝進來，是為了從敵人手上保護他的話，他肯定會生氣的；讓他乖乖別參戰，也肯定聽不進去的。所以山治只能隨便唬弄過去了。

「就這樣？」索隆挑眉問道，顯然不相信對方的謊話。

「嗯，嘛……我已經害你不舒服了，不小心讓你雪上加霜，變成廢物可不行。」

『好了，別再撒謊了，就……就找點別的說吧。』

『你的確很擔心，所以沒有撒謊……你只是更擔心索隆被敵人攻擊而已。』

索隆仔細端詳對方的臉，山治則拼命保持平淡自然的表情──慢著，平淡就是不自然嘛，於是他趕緊擠出輕蔑的神色。索隆冷哼著聳聳肩，似乎上當了，山治不由得吁了口氣。

就在那瞬間，山治總算理解過了，掌管萬物的神明的確討厭他；嘛，他也不喜歡神明就對了。外面突然傳來一聲悶響、幾響炸裂聲、弗蘭基的吼聲『強壯右手！』、然後是幾下落水聲。

山治只能暗地祈求劍士被綠藻糊住耳朵，聽不到那些聲音；可是，劍士猛地抬起頭來，盯著天花板。於是山治想起來了，對哦，掌管萬物的神明的確痛恨他。綠髮男人只是選擇性失聰──喊他幫忙船上雜務時、讓他放下手裏的酒時，他才會充耳不聞；然而，傳來疑似打鬥的聲音時，這混帳的聽力可是超人級別的。

「什麼鬼……？」索隆衝著天花板蹙眉，喃喃自語道。

「嗯？」山治拼盡九牛二虎之力，才能裝出疑惑的語氣。

「『嗯』？什麼『嗯』？弗蘭基在上面幹嗎？」索隆暴躁迫問。

「什麼『幹嗎』？」船廚無辜的眨眨眼。

「什麼『什麼意思』？剛才的聲音啊！撞擊聲大吼聲什麼的！」

「我什麼也沒聽見。」山治淡淡應道，然後使出殺著。他踏上前去，裝出憂慮關心的樣子，一手按上對方的額角。

「該不會又害幻覺了吧？你還是睡一陣子比較好。」他自顧自的點點頭，然後把索隆推向床邊。

「我沒有害幻覺！你才害幻覺！」索隆吼著推開山治，大步跨向門邊。山治焦慮起來，一手抓住對方的肩膀，腳尖使力抵在地上，希望阻止蠻牛似的劍士，但他只是白費力氣──因為他根本沒法拖住對方，反是被對方拖著走，鞋尖更在地上劃出兩道長長黑痕。

「別……亂……動！」山治硬是從牙縫擠出聲音來，腳上使勁，把腳掌蹬在地上，放在對方肩上的雙手也死命抓緊，總算及時在門前阻止劍士前進。

「你應該臥床休息呀！」山治趁機環住對方的脖子，免得被劍士掙脫。要是這笨蛋綠藻身子無恙，那山治就要一個膝撞直接擱倒他了。然而，他為毒害索隆一事，已經愧疚得抬不起頭來了；給索隆酒精加重病情，更是讓他雪上加霜。

此時，討厭他的神明還不消停，更讓索隆毫不遲疑的攻擊他。於是索隆一個肘擊戳向山治的心窩，讓他岔不過氣來，直飛向喬巴的辦公桌，把桌上的……某瓶東西直摔向山治的額角。他痛呼著掙起身來，檢視襲擊他的瓶子。

山治眼前掠過一段回憶。這瓶子盛著喬巴給索隆的藥水，是迅速讓索隆（一）昏迷不醒，（二）乖巧馴服，或（三）醺醉而不合作的藥水。於是他跳起來，衝正要弄開門鎖的劍士直撲過去。他一腳戳向對方後腰，讓劍士吃驚得倒抽涼氣，然後敏捷地剔掉瓶栓，迅速把藥水倒進對方嘴裏。索隆還沒來得及把藥水吐山來，山治就一掌捂住對方的嘴，一手掐著對方的鼻子。

索隆連連掙動身子，要把暗殺者甩下來，又猛抓對方的手，可是山治正纏得死緊。於是索隆重重往後衝，讓背後的金髮混帳先撞上牆壁，然後拐過手臂試著把對方扯下來，可是這不但只是白費勁，更讓耳朵炸出一連串髒話。由於索隆缺氧，所有反抗掙扎都迅速減弱了；半晌，劍士就敗給求生本能，嚥下嘴裏的藥，然後張嘴呼吸。感到索隆嚥下藥物後，山治才放開雙手，從對方背上跳下來，又閃身衝到劍士和門口之間，一臉警惕地盯著對方。

索隆跪在地上拼命嗆咳，也不忘狠狠咒罵對方，可是終究只能咳個不停。

山治仔細盯著對方，心裏暗忖索隆怎麼像隻貓──不，像隻老虎似的。這敏銳的傢伙一身蠻勁、保證讓人痛得喊娘，但那身肌肉卻優美而俐落。索隆陰鬱的抬眼瞪他，山治幾乎以為自己身處叢林，眼前正是螫伏暗處的嗜血猛虎。劍士掙扎著站起來，卻是滿步蹣跚的幾乎撞向牆壁；然後他狠狠剜了船廚一眼，這才掐著拳頭揉身撲向對方。

然而，劍士的拳頭卻是陷在距山治幾吋的門板上；黯紅雙眼緩緩左挪，盯著仍在淌血的拳頭。這是劍士的威嚇警告，還是索隆真的沒打中？山治盯著索隆的臉，發現對方的瞳孔不住收放，像在拼命聚焦煥散的目光似的──想必是藥水生效了吧。

「讓禾……出處！」索隆吼著撲向大門，顯然忘了金髮男人正擋在門前；可是山治卻忘不了對方可以逃走闖禍，所以他絕不能讓索隆離開，不擇手段也不能讓對方離開。於是，山治迅速抬腿，一膝頂住劍士的胸膛，任由索隆變得越加口齒不清，拼命衝向大門的動作也變得越加遲緩笨拙。

索隆喃喃低吼，腦袋無力地倒向對方凌厲的鎖骨上。

「痛。」劍士抱怨著抬起頭來，呆呆揉著前額。

「痛。」船廚也抱怨道，輕輕揉著鎖骨。區區一顆綠藻腦袋，憑什麼生得那麼沉重堅硬啊？

山治感到膝上的重量越加厲害，因為對方完全撐不起身子，自然也無法掙扎反抗了；於是山治腳上不再往後推，只是試著以膝蓋支撐對方的身體，讓索隆站直身子。山治似乎開始走運了，因為索隆總算變得神智不清、乖巧馴服，掌管萬物之神畢竟還是會守護他的。索隆衝著山治呆呆眨眼，像要讓眼睛聚焦似的，然後伸出手來，輕輕戳著對方的胸膛。

「你茲、茲有姐、姐根寧戴？還是衣、衣整個歸、歸茲都是熙色寧戴？」索隆口齒不清的扯扯對方的領帶。山治沒好氣的翻翻白眼──嘿，神智不清的綠藻就愛說話不經大腦。

「我有很多黑色領帶，而且還有其他顏色的。」山治隨口應道，又試著以雙手支撐對方的身子，好空出腿來；然而，索隆就是不愛合作，拼命掙動身子，結果重重趴向對方的胸腹間。金髮廚子咒罵一聲，又試著把索隆抬著站好，對方卻是憨憨笑著；他終究放棄了，因為要是對方不合作的話，他根本沒法把這沉死了的混帳抬起來，而某綠髮混帳則偏偏不知道合作為何物。

索隆趴在山治頸間，口齒不清的醺醺笑著；可是他的嗓音扭曲而含糊，山治根本搞不清楚他的意思。

「綠藻……綠藻！！！站好！！！」山治殷殷切切的拼命抬起對方，最後還是忍不住大吼道。身下壓著掙動不休的傢伙，這感覺於索隆說來定是新奇有趣吧，山治都能感到頸邊的嘴唇直勾著笑意了；然後，脖子突然傳來一陣刺痛，怪異的感覺來得太快，他混沌的腦袋根本搞不清狀況，半晌才驚異得圓睜著眼。

索隆咬了他。

更正。索隆仍然在咬他，那傢伙根本沒有鬆過口啊！

「綠藻！你龘他媽幹嘛！！！」山治吼著猛推對方，可是索隆變本加厲，居然一手緊壓那顆燦金腦袋，一手緊纏著那根墨黑領帶。於是，推開劍士的動作，卻讓那副尖利牙齒凌厲的劃過動脈。綠髮男人不高興的低吼。

山治向來不用雙手作戰，然而，所謂『事急馬行田』（被索隆咬著咽喉還能不急嗎？），他只在狹小的空間拼命往後伸長手臂，然後全力搥向對方腹部。索隆悶哼一聲，卻是一副不痛不癢的樣子，然後以牙還牙，反推對方一下。山治馬上悟到幾個事實──第一，之前索隆無法站好，所以他下意識把腿稍微降低，可是這傢伙現在報復似的揉身迫近，一條長腿倒像勾著對方的腰了！這不但毫無威嚇作用，更讓兩人的『重要部位』緊緊貼上了（這些部位他不曾被別人碰觸過、也不希望被別人碰觸）；第二，索隆顯然不是要咬破他的喉頭，因為這傢伙正沿著他的脖子，一直挑逗的舔咬而上。山治的部份腦袋正在拼命理解（哎索隆在咬他的耳垂！）這種感覺──之所以說是部份腦袋，是因為別的部份已經當機了；自索隆貪婪地舔咬他的脖子時，他的部份腦袋就無法正常運作，只能記下被索隆碰觸過的地方（比方說，對方的指尖正不住撫弄他的背項、拳頭正抓著他的領帶、剛冒的鬍渣正輕刮著他的下頜脖子、熾熱的唇舌正沿著他的皮膚翩然起舞）。

然而，適才罷龘工的部份腦袋卻在這時候重新運作，竟高聲指出幾個事實──首先，索隆不但神智不清、醉眼惺忪，更是『因為山治』才會變成這樣的；其次，山治根本不是醫生，不可能知道索隆該喝多少藥，但他也知道『把藥喝光』不是什麼明智的決定！山治意識到這點後，又一股灼熱難耐的內疚感瞬間泛上；然而，讓他更覺慚愧的是，索隆可能根本不知道自己身下的人是誰。於是，他試著掙開對方，但劍士卻是鐵了心，硬要把懷裏的人留下來；而且，從那愉悅的哼聲看來，山治掙扎的動作似乎讓劍士相當興奮。推搡間手肘重重戳向門把，山治不由得倒抽涼氣，因為他疼得連指尖都麻了；所以他只能拼命掙扎，試著抬起腿來，希望把對方踹開。這笨蛋劍士根本不知道自己在幹嗎，也不知道自己身下的人是誰。

「綠藻！綠藻！你認錯人了，是我啊，不是哪個Lady！放開我！」山治還是努力試著掙開劍士的枷鎖。

「山治……」索隆在對方耳邊沉聲低喃，金髮男人知道，這嗓音將會永遠烙上自己的腦海了。他從沒聽過劍士以這種聲調語氣說話，更不可能用這種聲調語氣喊自己的名字。然而，這個嗓音卻是不斷叫著他的名字，強行削減他的思考能力，直接勾起他的原始慾龘望，讓他連腰也不自由主的輕顫起來了。

「嗯……想這樣做……嗯……想很久了……」索隆湊近對方，熾熱的呼息拂過耳殼。

索隆驀地放開摟住對方的手臂，一手扯過那根黑領帶，順勢撞上船廚的嘴唇，也粉碎了對方最後一絲反抗意志。那瞬間，山治只能模糊感受到幾種感官──嘴裏陌生而熾熱的舌頭、襯衣之下皮膚之上不住拉劃出滾燙軌跡的大手、指間緊纏著的粗糙綠髮、耳裏揚起燦金耳墮的清脆輕響、還有輕顫著抵在自己腹間的結實肌肉。一雙長腿無法自控地勾上對方的腰，整個身子懸空掛在對方身上，要不是劍士把他緊緊摟在懷裏，他就要落在地上了。劍士把他壓到門板上，像是把他當成什麼珍寶似的，一刻不停的拼命吻他；被吻的人則感到渾身躁熱愉悅，茫然不知所向。

突然，門外的走廊傳來逐漸迫近的腳步聲，讓他猛地清醒過來，胸腹間迅速燃起恐懼驚惶，激昂情龘慾卻是瞬間熄滅。腳步聲只有兩個可能──不是要攻擊他們的敵人、就是要察看他們的伙伴；可是，這兩個可能都不是山治願意經歷的事。

他重重肘向門板，腰上勁使把他倆推離門口。兩人下腹間的磨擦加劇，他硬是忽略過去；索隆從喉頭間溢出焦灼的哼聲，他也硬是無視了。他只腿上使勁，讓對方無法抱著他往後倒退，只能蹣跚倒在地上。果不期然，索隆重重跌坐在木質地板上，連帶懷裏的金髮男人也只能跨坐在他的腰間。山治深深的看了臉色漲紅的劍士一眼，然後跳起身來，一溜煙衝出門外，身上的門板則砰然摔上。

船廚才闖到醫療室外，就看到不遠處的喬巴正驚訝的盯著自己；於是他也顧不上自己仍舊通紅的頰脖，只管結結巴巴的試著解釋──綠藻之前試著逃走，要幫大伙擊退敵人，所以自己不得不用藥擱倒對方；話匣子一打開，謊話就開始傾瀉而出了──那傢伙害幻覺了，居然開始說胡話，又開始攻擊自己。山治從不知道自己可以撒謊不打草稿，居然一口氣說個不停，讓喬巴想怒聲質問藥水的事也無從插嘴；然後他藉詞溜走，逃走的速度竟是前所未有的。他該跑到什麼地方呢……總算看不見索隆慾龘火焚身、喘息著趴在地上的地方就好。他駝鳥心態的衝向廚房，然後重重鎖上廚房的門窗。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

【章五】

山治不得不承認，自己的確是在挑戰抽煙馬拉松──他狠狠吐了口煙，然後把香煙重重戳向快要滿溢的煙灰缸裏；他躲到廚房，可是廚房已是濃煙密佈，連天花也看不見了。

山治不得不承認，本該困擾自己的事，自己卻沒有放在心上──不久前他跟索隆在喬巴的醫療室裏糾纏胡混，可是，與其說他困擾的是『對象是男人』，倒不如說他困擾的是『對象是索隆』。不知怎的，索隆的性別已經沒關係了，索隆本身才是問題所在。

他跟索隆互相敵視仇恨。他忍不住眉心一皺──好吧，他倆沒有互相仇視，不久之前，他倆就在這廚房解釋清楚了。可是，他倆真的合不來吧？說實際的，他們總把對方的短處無限放大，怎麼可能喜歡對方？那麼，索隆幹嗎要跟他做那種事？他幹嗎要迫切渴求的回應對方？

媽的。當他以為對方不曉得自己是誰、以為對方認錯人時，要拒絕劍士的親吻撫摸實在容易多了；可是，索隆卻用那種語氣聲調呼喚他的名字。

山治不禁渾身一顫。

媽的……媽的，媽的！

他又點了一根香煙。

索隆到底想那樣做多久了？想要他多久了？難道他跟索隆一樣，也想要對方，只是自己根本不察覺而已？肯定是這樣，不然當時他怎麼會覺得滿足愉悅？畢竟，說『海上沒有Lady相伴』什麼的，根本不是這種感覺的藉口；而且，剛才他絕對沒有把對方當成Lady的代替品。他熱烈回應索隆，並不是因為沒有別的對象；他熱烈回應索隆，正是因為對方是『羅羅諾亞‧索隆』，而不是別人。

山治的良知偏偏趁他消沉的時候責備他──剛才索隆神智不清、酩酊大醉，所說的一切、所做的一切，都只是由藥物酒精促成的，跟本身的意志無關；然而，山治卻熱切回應對方，根本就是乘人之危。

真相有若醍醐灌頂，讓他遍體生寒。

他的良知繼續逼問：要是有人跟他一樣，趁著Lady神智不清時乘人之危的話，那他會怎麼辦？難道他會為那傢伙辯護『先吻人的是神智不清的Lady，這並不是那傢伙的錯』嗎？難道他會就此寬恕那傢伙？別忘了，害對方神智不清的就是那傢伙啊。

不，他絕對饒不了那傢伙，一定會把對方踹得爹娘不認才解氣。只有卑鄙小人，才會先灌醉別人，再趁機佔人家便宜──這不是低級流氓在酒吧常做的勾當嗎？偷偷把烈酒藥物什麼的摻到飲料裏，再趁機對Lady為所欲為。他跟這些低級流氓有何分別？他可是迫著索隆把藥水嚥下去的。雖然他清楚知道，自己把藥灌進去，是為了保護索隆，而不是為了對索隆上下其手。可是這點認知沒有讓他好過一點，因為索隆吻他的時候，他根本沒有反抗過，沒有想像過以後索隆該如何難堪羞愧（要是劍士能想起這件事的話）。他是索隆的伙伴，是索隆的過命之交，以後他該怎樣面對對方？

可是……可是索隆用那種聲調喊他的名字、可是索隆用那種語氣說自己想要那樣做很久了……索隆想要這個，想要他。

哎。這話怎麼聽都像個變態的自辯，真是太糟糕了。『真的，她趴在我身上，搖著屁股讓我給她啊。她都已經表現得那麼清楚明確了，我還能怎麼辦啊？』老天，他確實是個人渣，體內湧出一陣噁心污衊的感覺，非得用漂白劑把身體洗刷一遍不可。

饒是讓他抽遍了世上所有香煙，他也無法靜心下來。

不行，不行，不行，他得停下來，不能再繞著這問題打轉了。他扭開廚房的巨型水龍頭，拼命把涼水撥到臉上，嗯，好一點了。他關了水，呆呆盯著洗滌槽上方的牆壁。

他對索隆做過的事的確罪無可恕，可是覆水難收啊，他該考慮的是以後的舉動。顯然，無論他想做什麼，也得待索隆回復正常（按綠藻標準的正常）才行。索隆會想起這件事麼？要是索隆想不起來，那山治該跟對方坦承嗎？雖然老實承認是項美德，但如果索隆根本想不起來，讓他知道這件事的話，不是會讓對方難堪憤怒，進而破壞他倆的伙伴關係麼？老天，讓大伙知道了怎麼辦？

那情景簡直有如夢魘般驅之不去──索隆氣惱交加，身旁的伙伴則鄙夷的瞪著他。船長壓著草帽擋住眼睛，沉聲勒令山治離船。『我們不再是伙伴了。』太糟糕了，但這是他應得的報應，不是嗎？畢竟，他擅自跟索隆做了這種事，所以他能理解大伙的感受；只是，他並沒有心存惡意，他也不是要羞辱索隆，或是乘人之危。

良知又狠狠踹他了一腳──少自欺欺人了，索隆說他的壽司好吃時，他不是樂得不行嗎？他還邪惡地想用這事要脅索隆呢！親吻索隆不道德，那要脅對方就道德了嗎？媽的，原因什麼的已經不重要了，他還是該自行跳海，免了大伙的麻煩才是正經。

可是……可是他的確有點悸動，因為索隆吻了他啊、因為他明白索隆想要他啊──然而，索隆真的想要他嗎？那還是未知之數呢。剛才索隆明白自己說了什麼嗎？總之，不論那是否索隆的真心話，也曾讓他心裏翩翩燃亮了一小簇火焰──現在那團火焰已經完全熄滅了，速迅燃起的卻是無邊慚愧內疚，於是他能確切肯定那個吻在他心裏勾起波瀾萬丈。難道他真的對索隆動心了？不可能吧？那傢伙可是一身肌肉、雙手有力、吻他的時候燦金耳垂還會清脆亂響……糟糕，打住打住。排除這些條件後，他還喜歡對方嗎？

索隆到底是個怎麼樣的傢伙呢？嘛……一副懶骨頭，應該是吧，幫忙船務的話那傢伙可是懶得要死的……除非那是什麼要緊的任務吧，比方說在暴風雨間檢查船舷，確保船帆船舷不至打翻；另外，鍛鍊什麼的他可勤勞了。所以……好吧，那傢伙不是懶骨頭。那麼，他總把酒當水灌，這該算不上討人喜歡的好處了吧？只是……只是大家都需要索隆清醒，所以索隆絕對不會酒醉；他也不像沒有酒活不下去的樣子，所以他也不是個酒鬼什麼的。

媽的，難道山治一點也不理解對方嗎？他冷靜下來，試著思考對方的好處。索隆很忠誠，對……這點可是不消提的。劍士早就證明自己的決心，會追隨船長到天涯海角了，也會為伙伴犧牲性命──就算那時候索隆跟大伙根本算不上交心摰友也罷。好吧，這確實是他的好處。

索隆很強悍，這也是不消提的。不論是身體還是精神他也是相當堅強的，所以山治從不需要擔心他。就算索隆隨時隨地都會迷路，山治也不擔心他，因為任何困難也難不倒那傢伙。好了，索隆又強悍又忠誠，還有呢？

他的意識插話：你還想要什麼？

這念頭逐漸變得清晰──他從沒想像過意中人特質，硬要想像的話那也只是表面的條件，比方說『美麗』什麼的、『女性』什麼的。哎，這年頭連『女性』也變成表面條件了嗎？把這不妥當的念頭揮去吧；要讓他要挑選重要的對象，『忠誠』、『強悍』和『勇敢』絕對是必備條件。

『智慧』也是其中一項條件，可是索隆可不機靈，不是嗎？羅寶醬和娜美桑比他要伶俐多了。然而，老實說，索隆對重要事情可不含糊，而且根據往蹟，那傢伙幹架可有天份了──這能算是某種智慧嗎？山治總隱約覺得，讓那傢伙上心的話，劍士的表現可不會輸人。

他又點了一根煙，任由自己像個小少女似的動腦筋。他往洗滌槽輕彈煙灰，繼續分析現況。要是他真的喜歡（他真的不願輕言情愛）索隆（這種可能性實在微乎其微）的話，那他該幹什麼？要是索隆當時伏在他耳邊說的，並不是要對他說的，那該怎麼辦？要是索隆只把他當伙伴、對他只有嫌惡，那該怎麼辦？

山治搖搖頭，索隆在廚房時比較清醒，而且明確說出待他不僅是伙伴。然而，雖然那可能是真話，不過……山治這種感受什麼的，也可能只是他一廂情願而已。

他又搖搖頭，迅速把香煙抽完。再苦惱都是徒勞，因為他只能靜待對方回復過來，再仔細觀察形勢，才能小心行動。

山治之前已經為大伙做好午餐了，正傷腦筋的盯著桌上的食物。這些食物簡直綠得噁心，難道這是他的潛意識在搞鬼嗎？就算盤上食物並非綠色，當中的食材也是綠的──老大一鍋青蒜土豆湯，而且湯上正浮著星點綠芹，更不消提麪包裏的迷迭香和百里香了，山治只得鬱卒地盯著金楬麪包上的點點墨綠；雪上加霜的是，麪包旁也是繞著一片綠──獼猴桃片、青葡萄和無花果，讓大伙當飯後果。他正在吐糟自己的選色，喬巴卻一頭扎進廚房。

小船醫甚少動氣，所以怒髮衝冠的馴鹿把山治嚇了一大跳，隨即被牠的怒氣指罵驚得回過神來。

「你毒害索隆！！！你又毒害索隆！！！」喬巴尖叫道，戳向山治的小蹄子竟氣得發顫。

事後回想起來，山治覺得這指控挺過份的──喬巴早該知道山治為索隆食物敏感一事有多內疚，也知道其實山治其實根本沒有毒害劍士。『毒害』什麼的，是指存心給某人毒物吧。不錯，他的確讓索隆服下有害的東西，這是不容置疑的；只是，過量的水份也是有害的吧？不會有人用過量的水份毒害別人吧？事後回想起來，山治還是挺生氣的，後悔當時自己不反駁喬巴。然而，這時候他正被索隆的狀況和自己之前的行動（就是親吻索隆，還像隻無尾熊似的掛在對方身上）搞得內疚不已，居然驚訝得結結巴巴；最後，他只能慚愧的悶聲低哼，重重跌坐在椅子裏。

「你讓他服了兩倍藥量了！而且我才剛他給吃藥不久！」喬巴大火吼道。

「抱歉！」山治抱頭低吼：「我別無他選！讓他逃了他就要受傷了！外面有海賊啊！」他不但忘了自己也是海賊、連索隆也是海賊都忘了；只是，喬巴可沒忘記這點，也不理解他的心情。

「你就不能用別的方法擋住他嗎？」船醫厲聲問道。

「你以為我不想？」山治氣得跳起來，高聲吼回去：「我試過騙他，也試過動手攔住他，可是這都行不通呀！你以為我想給他下藥？」

山治沒看到烏索普輕肘弗蘭基、沒聽見長鼻子咧嘴笑問弗蘭基『山治是否承認輸給索隆了？』，大概是好事吧。要是山治聽見這話、聽見他倆若有所指的低笑，定會按捺不住，一腳把他倆踹進牆壁的──索隆已經讓他內疚慘了，再為別人內疚他可受不了。

喬巴似乎氣消了，只重重嘆了口氣，緊張兮兮的拼命揉按額角。

「他……他沒事吧？」山治問道，不安得發顫的雙手緊掐成拳，輕輕放在餐桌上。他沒注意到羅賓一臉興味地盯著自己。

「會沒事的。他正在昏睡，醒過來藥力就要消了，不過他大概要睡上一整天吧。」喬巴嘆了口氣，坐在餐桌旁邊。

山治頹然坐在椅子上，緊盯著自己的拳頭，發現自己居然用力得指節發白。於是他迫著自己深呼吸，慢慢放鬆雙手──綠藻會沒事的。

「哎，山治君。你向來討厭索隆吧？怎麼為他緊張得不行？」娜美挖苦笑道。山治抬眼看她，嘴角輕輕抽搐，索隆常辱罵娜美的稱呼（魔女）瞬間泛到嘴邊。難道大伙都以為他痛恨索隆？他倆沒有痛恨對方，只是……只是無法好好相處而已。而且，他們顯然想向對方為所欲為啊，呃……好吧，朝對方上下其手時，清醒的只有他一人。他從沒如此氣惱過娜美，可是她這句說話讓他氣得不行。

他猛地站起來。他定是被綠藻病菌感染了，趁他還沒衝口而出，說出讓他後悔一輩子的話前，他還是趕緊離開比較好。

「我不餓。」他突然叫道，語氣比他想像的刻薄：「我……我去值班。該有人守著船，讓我去吧。我去守船。」他喃喃說道，迅速推開廚房門板，頭也不回的走出甲板。門板緩緩盪上，他卻隱約聽見廚房內傳出對話聲。

「哇，山治的臉色好恐怖。」烏索普怯怯驚呼。

「嗯，對哦，為什麼呢？」光聽這回應，山治就能想像到羅賓臉上定是掛著那副詭秘的笑容。

呃。這情況真是糟糕透了，他真是糟糕透了。山治爬上瞭望台，坐下來緊抱雙膝，頑固地緊盯著遠方，直至心情平復下來為止。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

【章六】

從昏迷間清醒過來的感覺，大概跟浮雲差不多，就是那種和緩迷濛的感覺──這是一般大眾的想法，也可能確實如此；只是索隆無法苟同，按他的親身經驗，那是先人事不知，然後全身炸起劇痛，讓你馬上知道自己清醒了。於是，感到腦袋快裂開時，他就曉得自己已經回復意識。他拼命回想前事，希望知道自己昏迷的原因，卻是什麼也想不起來。

他緊緊瞇著眼睛，試著放鬆身體，感受全身各個部份：身體似乎完好無缺，也沒有什麼疼痛──沒有戰後的傷痛，而是全身頓頓悶痛，像是感冒了骨頭酸軟似的。

耳邊傳來反覆不絕的單調聲音，讓他聽著就覺得心煩。他就是聽著這聲音回復意識的，然而，腦袋比對已知的所有聲音，把這聲音列為『無害』，然後決定先處理其他重要事項。待他理解到自己依然生存、身體也沒有殘缺後，腦袋就擅自決定研究這聲音了。這聲音不大，卻是單調得煩人──唰、叮、唰、叮、唰、叮……

他曉得自己正側躺著，於是他睜開雙眼，讓眼前的景象逐漸分明。朦朧間有一點幽幽亮光，緩緩聚集成小小的銀白點火器──正確說來，那是廚子的點火器吧。纖長靈巧的手指舞動著點火器──誰的拇指剔開點火器蓋子，誰的指甲老練地刷過齒輪，誰的手指迅速把蓋子關上。唰、叮、唰、叮。

他總算理解到這聲音來自廚子和那蠢到家的點火器，於是試著猜出對方在場的原因、順便猜猜這是什麼地方──他感到身下的船隻徐徐晃盪，看到船上僅有的幾個床舖──千陽號上的床就只有娜美的、羅賓的、和醫療室裏的病床。從鼻腔傳來的消毒藥劑氣味看來，這地方想必是醫療室吧。他不記得自己怎麼躺在病床上，但喬巴肯定是因為某些原因才把他留下來的──那麼，混帳廚子呆在這幹嗎？

他輕偏過頭盯著對方。那張總是囂張到天邊去的臉居然皺起來了，眼底洶湧著無法言喻的神色，暗含某種扭曲情緒，在平靜的怒意之下起伏奔騰。這時候索隆該說點什麼吧？於是他掙起身來試著開口。

「咕呃。」從喉頭硬擠出來的卻是這小聲音。沒辦法，舌頭根本轉不過來，眼前突然一片朦朧，待他回過神來，腦袋已經重新陷入枕頭裏，因為他又倒在床上了。

有誰跌坐地上，有誰驚訝得倒抽涼氣。他睜開一隻眼睛，看到那雙鑒亮的黑皮鞋，原來那人已經站起來了，卻忘了掉到腳旁的點火器。索隆眉心輕蹙，混帳廚子不是把那勞什子當寶嗎？怎麼會摔了？平日他總愛用那鬼東西一臉蠢樣的點了煙，然後小心翼翼的塞到西套口袋裏吧。可是，點火器就落在腳旁，廚子卻沒有撿起來。

哎，慢著。廚子好像在說什麼，他還是留神聽著比較好吧。

「──藻！能聽見嗎？你是不是──綠藻？」

廚子的聲音朦朧不清，聲音像從遠處而來似的。他只能悶哼一聲示意。

精瘦的雙手扶著他翻個身，讓他舒服的平躺著。眼前逐漸變得清晰，能看到廚子滿是憂色的雙眼──不，只能看見一隻眼睛，還有那叢看著刺眼的金髮。

腦裏一片詭譎迷霧，試著抬手揉揉額角，可是腦袋依舊悶痛。然而，他的腦手根本不協調，揉額角倒是變成賞耳光了，半晌才能回復過來，正常的輕揉前額。他緊瞇著眼睛，努力集中精神控制聲帶舌頭。

「幹嗎？」總算擠出聲音來了，睜開雙眼卻看見對方笑得不懷好意。

「你這傢伙總算復活了，一睡就是整整兩天，我們還以為你就這樣去了。」

索隆拼命轉動腦筋，思考自己為何睡了那麼久──他可不記得自己幹架了、全身上下也不見得有任何傷痕。

「咋……咋啦？」他咕噥道，坐起身來卻是天旋地轉的，他只得極力忽略過去。

沒被金髮蓋住的眼睛微睜，燦金腦袋也困惑的輕偏。

「你不記得了？」平常囂張的嗓音居然摻了驚異。

「雞得禾幹嗎問尼？」索隆口齒不清的問道，狠狠盯了對方一眼。金髮男人倒是朝他直翻白眼。

「你害食物過敏了。」船廚言簡意賅的應道。

「害什麼？」索隆眨眨眼。『食物過敏』什麼的他不是沒聽過，只是他從沒費神理解過這玩意兒──食物過敏、食物中毒都是差不多的東西吧？

「過敏啦，笨蛋綠藻頭。花生什麼的、花生醬料的食材什麼的，你過往也吃了不少吧？總之，你這傻大個偏挑這時候抗拒這種食物，於是你吃了，身體就給你反抗來著，幾乎把小命丟了。」船廚嘆了口氣。

索隆細細分析這訊息。他不記得自己有過食物敏感，只記得廚子囂張得意，因為那混蛋害自己辣得噴火；之後一切都變得朦朧不清了，自己到底失去意識多久了？

他拼命思考，總算得出一個結論：「原來是你這混蛋毒害我。」

船廚瞬間繃直身子，視線匆匆掠過對方，然後直接墮落鞋尖。索隆感興趣的挑挑眉──這種找抽言論平常都會發展成全武行嘛，廚子居然露出這副表情。

「我才沒有毒害你！你害過敏反應了，本來就是隨時隨地都能中招，我怎能知道你有這種毛病！」船廚從牙縫硬擠出聲音來，可是語氣卻像反覆背頌的對白似的。索隆忍不住勾起嘴角──哎呀，混帳廚子有痛處喔？還有什麼好猶疑的？痛處不戳非君子啊。

「我就知道，你總有一天會給我在食物下毒的，混帳廚子。我還是去提醒大伙吧，讓路飛吃了有毒的肉可不行。」他笑得一臉詭譎。

金髮男人一下子跳起來，居然把椅子撞翻了，一雙手也繃緊的張張掐掐，然後往口袋裏掏香煙，叼到嘴裏然後上下拍著身子，想要找點火器。索隆倒是饒富興味的看著，壞心的勾著嘴角，不告訴對方點火器正落在地上。船廚焦躁的怒哼，大步直衝大門，卻在門邊猛然一頓，轉過頭來瞄瞄對方。

「我去跟喬巴說你起來了。」他只丟下這麼一句，就砰地把門板摔上了。

索隆一手抓過地上的點火器，才咧著嘴翻身躺在床上。嘿，能盡情折磨廚子的日子可多著呢。除了那身一絲不苛的西服外，廚子最引以為傲的就是烹飪了吧；那麼，他得好好扮演『被廚子毒害的可憐病人』了，因為這是折磨廚子的絕妙手段呢。況且，他還拿了廚子唯一的點火器，那麼廚子就得不得不壓下泛起的煙癮了。

接下來的好幾星期想必是天堂啊。

半晌，喬巴就大哭著衝進醫療室，說自己不是好醫生，居然睡著了，沒守著索隆甦醒什麼的（拜託，現在可是凌晨二時！）。看著船醫傷心難過，索隆可不忍心，所以他任由小馴鹿戳戳捅捅，花了一小時檢查也沒有抱怨──這小傢伙應該不是在欺負自己心軟吧？折騰了好一陣子，喬巴總算滿意了。

「應該沒問題了。」孩子笑得一臉寬心，把索隆臂上的大箍圍摘下來。

「很好，我的劍呢？」過往一小時間，索隆已經問了不下三次了，但喬巴總說他妨礙檢查進度，然後藉詞推搪；可是牠現在可沒有藉口隱瞞了，孩子似乎也是心知肚明的，只垂著盯著地板，讓可愛的粉愛帽子擋著小臉。

「把劍還給你，你馬上就要去鍛鍊了，可是你現在還不可以操勞啊。」喬巴悄聲應道。

「我沒事！快告訴我劍在哪！」索隆大火質問，可是小船醫只拼命搖頭，隻字不提，索隆只好沒好氣的咕噥著掙起身來。要是喬巴不肯告訴他，那他自己去找好了，反正船上能藏東西的地方還不是只有那幾個？然後，他才站直身子，耳裏就一陣低鳴，眼前一片發黑，連平衡感也失去了。他蹣跚幾步，緊緊抓住喬巴的辦公桌，才不至重重倒下。

「就說了！沒事你個大頭！你的過敏反應很嚴重，抗敏藥的副作用也未如理想，你的身體仍然受藥物影響啊，非慢慢來不可。」喬巴厲色罵道。

半晌，索隆的視野才變得清晰，看清喬巴一臉擔憂的表情。雖然他身上沒有損傷，但喬巴說的對，他的確不在最佳狀態。無法靈活行動的話，大多伴隨著傷痕劇痛，可是現在只有煩人的頭痛而已，這讓他有點不大習慣。

「合作點，我要找出你的致敏原，山治已經答應幫忙了。」喬巴領著他走出醫療室。

「廚子是想趁機多殺我一遍吧？」索隆好笑的哼道，可是喬巴那副嚴肅的表情卻讓他愣住了。

「別這樣說，山治已經夠內疚了。他根本無法入睡，盡量幫忙看顧你，他真的很擔心你啊。」喬巴正色說道，一張小臉滿是關顧憂色。

索隆根本無法反駁，因為他無法想像廚子擔心自己的情境，就算他是因為廚子的食物才倒下也罷。廚子擔心自己什麼的，實在太神奇了，讓他回想起之前譏諷廚子毒害他，廚子那副繃緊的表情。他不由得有點不安，讓喬巴領著自己走到廚房。

他們走進廚房，卻看見金髮男人正佝僂著身子，狠狠盯著洗滌槽裏的積水。看到對方試著以眼殺虐殺無辜的死物，不知怎的索隆竟覺得好笑，之前的小小不安頃刻煙消雲散。

喬巴說明他倆到廚房的原因，山治則默默聽著，心不在焉的輕咬香煙。然而，索隆卻不得不攝住心神，才不至被那風淡雲輕的動作牽住視線。不一會兒，船廚嘆了口氣，就像有多不願意幫助索隆似的（這大概也是事實吧），然後從灶台抽屜掏出一根鑰匙，大步走向一扇門板，用鑰匙打開門鎖。索隆有點訝異，那不是通向食糧儲藏室的門嗎？廚子不是從來不鎖門麼？只見廚子拖出一隻巨型密封箱子，往密碼鎖迅速俐落的撥了幾下，然後小心翼翼的打開蓋子。

「你到底藏了什麼東西啊？」索隆挑眉問道，因為廚子一臉警惕的盯向箱子裏面，活像在提防什麼爆炸物，唯恐大伙會被炸死似的。

「辣味花生醬的所有材料，還有包含這些材料的所有食材。」船廚應道，憤恨的眼神卻不離箱子。

「壞事的應該是花生，你想先試花生還是別的嗎？」金髮男人放軟了嗓音，朝小馴鹿問道。

「那個醬汁也有海鮮對吧？」喬巴打開背上的法寶袋，掏出一支筆和幾根鐵質小籤。

「嗯，有蝦肉。」山治正色應道，把一瓶蝦醬遞給喬巴。索隆突然有種不祥預感，要是他不能吃海鮮那該怎麼辦？他們可得在海上過日子呢，不行吃海鮮可混不下去。

喬巴仔細講解接下來的程序，也就是先稍微刮傷劍士的皮膚，然後在傷痕上加一點食物，看他有沒有過敏反應。船醫讓劍士脫下襯衣，劍士只得嘆了口氣，依言脫了。這也太無聊了吧？

喬巴輕輕刮了索隆的背項，然後塗了一點蝦醬在他的背上。他忍不住直皺眉，光是想到背上抹了碎蝦肉，就覺得噁心了。他們默默等著，半晌，索隆才沉不住氣。

「我是不是該有什麼怪怪的感覺啊？」他直翻白眼，只感到背上黏著腥腥的蝦醬，感覺很噁心，但絕對死不得人。

「有怪感覺的話早就該有了，幸好幸好。」喬巴吁了口氣，又沿著索隆的背項輕刮。不是海鮮感敏什麼的，索隆也不曉得該不該寬下心來，因為這只代表背上繼續開花，只代表喬巴繼續把食物塗在背上。於是他不管對方如何折騰自己的背項，肆意神遊太虛；然而，背上突然傳來一陣灼痛，讓他忍不住驚呼著跳起來。

「那是什麼鬼東西！」他試著抓向背上發燙的部位，可是船廚卻一下子抓住他的手，不讓他亂搔解癢。

「別搔。」山治心不在焉地警告他，那纖長的五指倒是緊緊地抓住對方的手腕。蒼藍眼睛不住在對方的臉背遊移，似乎要檢視所有反應細節，卻沒有注意到索隆正目不轉睛地盯著自己。片刻，他就鬆開五指看向喬巴。

「他不像有反應耶。」船廚又仔細盯著劍士的臉，然後慎重問道。

「的確……似乎沒有過敏反應。」喬巴也盯著索隆的背項。

「沒有反應？那是什麼鬼東西啊？癢死了！」索隆拼命抑壓著往背上搔癢的衝動，背上麻麻癢癢的難受死了。

「辣椒，別搔。」山治放開對方的手，轉身往箱子裏翻找，嘴裏倒是不忘提醒對方。

「辣椒？不癢就有鬼了！」索隆怒吼。廚子那傢伙該不是存心整自己吧？居然讓喬巴往他的傷口塗辣椒。

山治小心翼翼的從箱子掏出一小包，然後一臉緊張的看向喬巴。索隆看不清對方手裏的是什麼，其實他也不在意，總之別往他的傷口擦鹽淋醋就好。

「壞事的是這個，應該錯不了。」山治憂心的反覆盯著小包和喬巴看。

「只塗一丁點就好。」喬巴提醒道。於是山治步步為營的打開小包，折騰了半晌才弄出一小顆花生，遞給小船醫。索隆感到背上被輕輕刮過，又感到小蹄子掐著花生，在傷口四周反覆磨擦。

索隆看看廚子，又看看船醫，居然看到兩副緊張兮兮的臉。測驗什麼的也太蠢了吧？之前混蛋廚子往食物裏加料了，才會害他生了那種不良反應的吧？只要別讓他再加料，就沒有問題了啦。除了剛才的辣椒以外，索隆根本沒有半點感覺嘛。

「蠢死了。」索隆訥訥道。

「沒有感覺麼？」山治驚訝得挑眉問道。索隆暗地訥悶，瞧廚子那副表情，就明白這傢伙確信花生會有……什麼特別的反應，可是，這一大一小到底在等什麼反應啊？之前那個啥啥過敏反應，他可是半點也想不起來了。於是，當過敏反應真的降臨時，他的確無比震驚。

「沒有啦，只是──哎！」索隆驚呼，背項高高的弓起來。

「哎！燙死了！」他吼著要抓向背上，那片皮膚要被灼熟了。

「別搔！」山治高叫，用力抓住對方的兩腕。索隆拼命掙扎，要甩開對方鐵箍似的桎梏，可是對方卻不為所動；更要命的是背上錐心的劇癢，讓他快瘋了！他使勁掙動肩膀，希望背胛可以互相磨擦解癢，可是皮膚以下焚心的痕癢卻是不見消退。

索隆背後的皮膚像被火燒，更像被千萬蟲蟻咬噬，難受得不得了。他只隱約聽見自己大呼小叫，也不曉得是因為背上那可怕的感覺，還是因為廚子死命抓住自己，不讓他搔抓解癢。

「這是過敏反應！肯定錯不了！」喬巴叫道。然而，就連對醫理一竅不通的索隆也明白過來了，喬巴根本用不著說出來。那孩子迅速從醫療包掏出什麼東西，動作快得連索隆也看不清──其實他也無法在意了，快被劇癢侵蝕淨盡的意識只有一個念頭：全身皮膚都要燒起來了，他一定得把火撲滅才行。於是他拼命掙開廚子的雙手，可是廚子鐵了心不肯放手，結果被索隆重重甩向灶台。

突然背上一陣冰涼，那陣火燒火燎的癢痛刺熱也退了不少，起碼索隆不需考慮把背上的皮膚割了；雖然下顎緊張的抽痛，背項還是刺痛難耐，但是情況已經大幅改善了。背上覆天蓋地的劇癢逐漸消退，可是另一波酥麻卻有如星火燎原似的捲席意志──之前背上的劇癢大概是過於劇烈，居然把那陣酥麻蓋過去。

他垂頭盯著被廚子掐著的雙腕，竟然看見怒紅的麻疹自廚子的五指下緩緩蔓延，沿著左腕一直攀緣而上。他驚訝恐怖得啞口無言，只能大吼一聲，硬是扯過右手死命猛搔左臂。山治一怔，半晌才反應過來，居然倒抽一口涼氣猛地甩開對方，就像被劍士的皮膚灼痛了似的。

既然廚子萬惡的五指撤了，那索隆就不客氣，全力狂抓左腕解癢；然而，喬巴卻啪的戴上醫用手套，硬是扯開索隆的手臂，因為再這樣下去，索隆就要抓破皮膚，直達筋腱肌肉了。腕上突然一陣冰涼，跟剛上背項的情況一樣，原來船醫把一大坨舒爽的藥膏抹上他的手腕。

事後回想起來，索隆才覺得慚愧──再劇烈的痛楚他都能挺過去，但這次他卻突然生出這種難挨的反應，讓他無法自控。這時候，他隱約注意到喬巴給他打了一針，可是他根本不知道那是什麼藥。神智再次變得清明時，他只知道自己正手腳虛軟的趴在灶頭上，只知道喬巴正跟山治解釋什麼。

「那不是全身過敏反應，只是局部過敏反應而已。」喬巴安撫似的說道。索隆只能呆呆盯著正在瘋狂洗手的廚子──那傢伙到底洗了多久？自己到底睡了多久？因為廚子快刷掉一層皮了。喬巴的話似乎稍微平息了廚子的情緒，就是披著高昂的西服外套，索隆還是一眼就能看到對方繃緊的背項放鬆下來了。

「他會沒事嗎？」山治滿懷希望地問題，抓過全新的毛巾擦乾雙手，然而丟到平常洗滌用的籃子裏。

「他會沒事的。雖然現在他有點呆滯困倦，但那是我故意造成的，免得他跟上次一樣，又害精神類副作用。」喬巴的聲音從索隆身後傳來，但索隆卻開始注意到眼睛變得朦朧，渾身飄飄然的──這感覺真的不賴。

「那些反應看上去糟透了。」廚子的話裏似乎摻了擔憂，纖長冰涼的手指輕輕拂上索隆的手腕。舒爽涼快的感覺從手腕攀緣而上，讓索隆忍不住輕哼，試著盯住眼前白晢的臉。燦金髮絲蒼藍眸子逐漸變得清晰，單薄的嘴唇居然朝他（他可不是女人！）勾起真摰和煦的笑容，教他胃裏泛起一陣暖意──他馬上變得自我厭惡，對方可以那個混帳廚子耶！這是過敏反應對吧？膚色會漲紅對吧？最好把自己因為廚子而臉紅耳熱的反應掩蓋掉才是正經！

「喂，綠藻，你感覺如何？」山治輕聲問道，微涼的手指還是拂著索隆的手腕，卻不知道這小動作害得綠髮男人血液沸騰起來了。

「麻麻的，有點飄飄然。」他慢慢應道，小馴鹿則拼命擠開廚子，撲到他眼前一蹄子按向他的額角。廚子微涼的手指被撞開，腕上心裏驀地傳來一陣失落，索隆硬是忽略這種詭異的感受。

「索隆，你覺得頭暈嗎？有呼吸不暢嗎？舌頭有沒有腫脹疼痛？」船醫連珠砲似的問個不停，索隆居然無法插嘴答話。

「喬巴！我沒事！」索隆咕嘀著使勁撐起身子，好好坐在灶台旁的櫈子裏。

他看向喬巴身後的廚子，卻發現對方正拖著一大袋食物；他趕緊定睛一看，原來袋子裏都是剛才鎖在箱子裏的食物。

「我把這些扔到海裏，再把廚房洗刷乾淨了，才給你做早餐吧。」山治淡淡丟下一句，然後把大包包扛到肩上。索隆呆呆盯著廚子，驚訝得連眉毛都往上吊，要說的話也得反覆咀嚼過才能吐出來。

「你要把食物扔到海裏？那些食物可沒問題啊？」他愣愣問道，船廚卻是往後朝他丟白眼，就像對方有多愚蠢似的。

「白痴，才不是沒有問題，花生會讓你丟掉小命啊，袋子裏的其他食物則曾跟花生擺在一起，還是一併扔了比較保險。」山治淡淡應道。

「你寧可把食物丟了，也不願看著我喪命？說，你是誰？弗蘭基那傢伙是不是造了混帳廚子的機械人？」索隆故意朝船廚壞笑，對方絕對會被惹怒的。

「我寧可把食物丟了，也不願看著你喪命什麼的，難道真的讓你無法置信？」  
這話帶著無法言狀的語氣，索隆只想把這語氣的意思搞清楚──他隱約覺得自己錯失了什麼，而這感覺讓他覺得無比難受。他沉默不語，船廚只鄙夷的朝他砸砸嘴，轉身就要離開了。

「再耍無賴的話，早餐什麼的就別想了，我讓你吃踢技全餐吧，順便撒上幾把花生當甜品好了。」船廚往後丟了一句，就風風火火的衝出廚房。

門板給重重摔上，索隆只能盯著尖厲哀鳴的門鉸呆呆眨眨眼。好吧，自己大概說錯話了，廚子畢竟是伙伴，寧可浪費食物也不想害死索隆什麼的，應該是理所當然的事吧？可是，單憑廚子那種鄙夷嫌惡的嘴臉，『理所當然』什麼的還是未知之數。然而，剛才索隆暗示廚子不關心自己，那傢伙卻是一臉……受傷的神色──索隆越是分析廚子的行徑，就越是認為弗蘭基真的把什麼機械人跟廚子調包了，因為廚子對自己的態度跟平日可不一樣。

「怎麼對山治那麼刻薄啦？他真的很擔心你耶。」喬巴又讓他想起廚子跟平常不一樣的地方了。為了讓小船醫高興起來，他只好敷衍的隨口道歉，小馴鹿難過的樣子他可受不了。喬巴又擺著船醫的嘴臉，一刻不停的吐出一系列過敏反應的病徵，嘮叨索隆只要有一點病徵、甚至只有一丁點不舒服，就要馬上找牠；孩子不但禁止他打架生事、更不讓他把劍找回來。

喬巴也離開了。於是，索隆一人呆在廚房，船廚則把食物（於索隆說來是『毒物』）丟掉。

廚房和煦寧謐，索隆則趁著神智不再模糊，垂頭檢視自己的手腕──腕上的皮膚雖然又紅又腫，索隆卻能清晰看見廚子五指指尖的痕跡，那是艷紅的纖長烙印。難道那傢伙抓住自己的時候，不小心把花生什麼的黏上來了？這種紅腫的誇張勢頭，被廚子抓過的地方就像被烙上印記、深深蝕入血肉似的，彷彿要提醒索隆，這片紅腫就是廚子在打架以外唯一碰觸他的地方──雖然他早就記得清清楚楚。

 

TBC


End file.
